Adaptação: Sexy e Secreto Papai Noel
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Fic Adaptada - Arrastada pela sua melhor amiga para a troca de presentes no escritório onde trabalha, Bella logo descobre que seu Papai Noel Secreto está sendo mais malcriado do que bonzinho este ano. -Personagens de SM e história de Liz Andrews-
1. Resumo Completo

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan não incorporou o espírito do Natal este ano, embora só faltasse uma semana até o feriado. Após o término de um fracassado namoro, ela não está ansiosa para celebrar a confraternização sozinha. Arrastada pela sua melhor amiga para a troca de presentes no escritório onde trabalha, Bella logo descobre que seu Papai Noel Secreto está sendo mais malcriado do que bonzinho este ano. Nos três dias de troca, que antecedem a festa de Véspera de Natal, ela recebe os habituais presentes inofensivos, mas aqueles não são os únicos. Alguém está deixando presentes malcriados que fariam enrubescer até uma pessoa normal.

Edward Cullen ficou interessado em Bella desde que ela começou a trabalhar para sua companhia, seis meses atrás. Agora que ela está livre, ele está mais do que pronto para declarar seus sentimentos. Todo dia ele deixa um presente com uma nota sugestiva, todos planejados para deixá-la quente, incomodada e dolorida por mais. Ele planeja fazê-la sua no ano novo e não vai deixar nada atrapalhar o seu caminho.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo Um**

―Vamos, é hora dos presentes!

A bonita mulher hispânica disparou entrando e saindo de sua minúscula sala tão rápido que Bella Swan nem mesmo teve a chance de responder. Não que tivesse feito alguma diferença. Alice Brandon estava totalmente envolvida com todo o evento de amigo secreto e nada iria demovê-la da idéia.

Em qualquer outra época, Bella estaria como ela, mas ela não estava com espírito natalino este ano. Faltava pouco menos de uma semana para o feriado e ela ainda não tinha entrado no clima.

Há três semanas ela havia terminado com seu namorado, logo depois do fiasco do Dia de Ação de Graças. Ela o tinha perdoado por sua aparente falta de boas maneiras enquanto eles namoravam, mas a grosseira no seu jantar de família foi a última gota. Quando ela falou que estava tudo terminado, ele mostrou sua verdadeira cara, insultando seu peso e gritando como ela tinha sorte de ele ter saído com ela. Ela ficou agradecida por descobrir que ele era um imbecil antes que dormisse com ele.

Embora ela soubesse que tinha sido a coisa certa a fazer, ela ainda se sentiu um pouco arrependida. Deveria ter sido sua oportunidade para trocar presentes com algum significado para o outro. Ao invés disso, ela teve que se conformar com presentes chatos do escritório, de um Amigo Secreto.

Alice intimidou e subornou todos os empregados do pequeno escritório financeiro da Cullen, Lang e Masen para participar do espetáculo extravagante do feriado e até mesmo os sócios da firma não foram imunes da sua tática e de seu braço-forte.

Ontem tinha sido o dia para escolher os nomes. Bella esperava poder escolher o nome de Edward Cullen, um dos sócios, mas não teve sorte. Ao invés disso, sorteou o nome de sua secretária, Ângela Weber. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que comprar para a mulher mais velha e perdeu uma noite agoniada com a compra do presente.

Ela deveria estar agradecendo sua estrela da sorte por não ter atendido seu desejo. Com a paixonite que ela tinha por Edward, seu dom de decisão de compra poderia muito bem lhe causar um ataque cardíaco. Melhor só o admirar de longe que chamar a atenção sobre a sua atração e sofrer a humilhação da rejeição.

Depois dos insultos de seu ex, ela não queria mais se iludir. O peso extra que ela ganhou na faculdade não tinha se multiplicado exponencialmente nos últimos anos desde que ela se formou. Na verdade, quando ela percebeu que tinha ultrapassado a temida marca de quase 90 kg, tinha esquecido que existia balança.

―Vamos Bella! Nós estamos esperando por você. ― A voz tempestuosa de Alice fez-se ouvir da outra sala.

_Falando em humilhação._

Ela se endireitou e seguiu em direção à sala de reunião onde todos os presentes estavam aguardando. Claro que depois que ela chegou foi forçada a esperar até pegarem seu nome. Como era em ordem alfabética teve a vantagem de ver todos os outros presentes antes dela receber o seu. Conforme suspeitava, alguns eram melhores que outros. Ela teve uma idéia satisfatória de quem eram os presenteadores. Eles se prendiam sempre na verdadeira tentação dos doces de Natal.

Seu nome foi chamado e ela pôde dizer pela caixa que ela não escapou do fenômeno. Ela sorriu, mas por dentro bufava de raiva. Por que alguém daria a uma mulher com sobrepeso uma caixa enorme de chocolates? Não que ela comesse doce todo dia. Na verdade, ela tinha hábitos até saudáveis, pelo menos a maior parte do tempo. Todo mundo exagerava de vez em quando. Isso não parecia ter importância. Entretanto, o peso que conseguiu na faculdade nunca foi eliminado e todo ano se juntavam mais alguns.

Ela não estava em seu peso ideal, de forma alguma, mas começou a trabalhar em um método regular. Logo após seu rompimento, na verdade. E ela amou um pouco de suas curvas, pensou, inclinando-se um pouco. Não significa que precisava de um presente para adicionar mais, que sem dúvida era o que ia acontecer. Claro que aquilo significava que alguém achava que ela não se ofenderia com uma caixa de doces.

A festa chegou a seu fim, embora alguns dos empregados continuassem ao redor conversando sobre seus vários presentes e especulando sobre os presenteadores. Bella decidiu andar por um momento, tentando falar com Alice. Ela sentiu um formigamento em sua nuca e se voltou só para ser pega de surpresa. Edward olhava olhando fixamente para ela. Ou não era ela? Ela olhou para trás, mas não havia mais ninguém e quando ela notou, ele estava caminhando direto em sua direção.

O homem era magnífico, mas de um jeito despretensioso. Às vezes ele até colocava óculos de leitura, muito sensual, embora eles não fizessem nada para proteger seus olhos verdes e penetrantes. Podia dizer pela sua constituição muscular que se exercitava, porque ao observá-lo não haveria maneira que estivesse em forma sem nenhum trabalho. Embora mais atraente para ela fosse seu cabelo cor de bronze, que normalmente ele usava curto, mas de vez em quando o deixava mais longo e e despenteados. Nesses momentos ela queria correr suas mãos pelas espessas madeixas. E ficava sempre desapontada quando ele o cortava.

―Você gostou do seu presente?

―Oh, sim, obrigada. ― Por que ela o agradeceu ela não tinha a mínima idéia. O homem a deixava nervosa. Ela estava sempre preocupada que ele pudesse descobrir sua atração. ― Que tal o seu presente? Foi... Bom? ― Ugh, ela poderia simplesmente desistir, nunca conseguiria ter uma conversa decente com ele.

Ele levantou a caixa de velas perfumadas.

―Sim, eu estou certo que isto virá a calhar.

Ela não pôde dizer se ele estava sendo sério ou sarcástico, então simplesmente sorriu. E então veio o embaraçoso e longo silêncio, embora durasse apenas alguns minutos, pareceu interminável.

―Eu acho que devia voltar ao trabalho.

―Eu verei você amanhã, então.

―Amanhã? ― Como funcionária do financeiro, ela não interagia freqüentemente com ele.

―O segundo dia do "Dando o presente".

―Oh sim. ― Ela esqueceu por um breve momento que estariam dando um presente todo dia até a Festa da companhia na sexta-feira. ―Bem, nos falaremos depois.

―Eu estarei esperando ansiosamente por isto.

Confusa ela franziu a sobrancelha como sempre fazia, enquanto voltava para seu minúsculo escritório. Isto foi mais do que já tinha falado comEdward, desde que ele a entrevistou para o cargo seis meses atrás. Ele deve estar sentindo o espírito de natal hoje.

Alcançando sua sala, Bella descobriu um pequeno pacote vermelho do lado direito de sua mesa. O cartão em cima tinha o seu nome escrito em letras festivas. Não deu para negar a alegria de receber um presente e ela começou a rasgar e abrir o pacote. Então ergueu a tampa e olhou fixamente. Estava confusa pelos itens que havia dentro, dois pequenos anéis de prata. Não se pareciam com quaisquer jóias que ela já vira. Lembrando da nota, procurou pelas tiras de papel até que ela achou o cartão com seu nome, abriu e leu as palavras escritas.

"_Ficaria muito honrado se você usar meu presente amanhã e pensar em mim"._

Depois que leu, ela não estava mais animada como tinha estado antes. Juntou tudo, e saiu à procura de uma pessoa que poderia ser capaz de desvendar este mistério.

Alice estava só na sala de reunião limpando, quando Molly entrou.

―Ei, Bella, não foi um presente de causar explosão? ― A alegria brilhava nos olhos castanhos da mulher delicada.

Sua amiga era seu oposto em quase tudo, desde sua atrativa e magra figura à sua cor mais escura e mais especialmente pelo seu entusiasmo para este projeto em particular. ―Isto é tão divertido.

―Sim, muito divertido. ― Ela estava tentando não jogar água fria no entusiasmo de sua amiga, mas tinha que se perguntar, será que a mulher estava drogada?

―Eu preciso de ajuda.

―Claro o que está acontecendo? ― Alice jogou o último saco de lixo e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Bella juntou-se a ela na mesa e mostrou a jóia com a nota.

―Você pode explicar isto?

Alice leu a nota e então olhou a caixa com os anéis e riu com entusiasmo.

―Oh meu Deus, onde você conseguiu isto?

―Eu os achei, embrulhados em minha mesa quando eu voltei para minha sala.

―Você está brincando.

―Não, eu não estou. Agora você se importa de me incluir na piada?

―Estes, minha querida, inocente e tola amiga, são anéis de mamilo.

Bella abriu sua boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Pensando na nota, podia sentir seu rosto começar a ficar vermelho.

Alguém lhe deu anéis de mamilo e queria que ela os colocasse. Isso estava... Bem não podia nem pensar nas palavras para descrever o pedido. Sua reação, por outro lado, era significante para dizer no mínimo. Ela estava realmente atraída pela idéia.

―Você está considerando a idéia, não é?

As palavras de Alice a surpreenderam.

―O que? Não, por que você pensaria isto?― Ela devia ter pensado melhor, antes de mentir para sua melhor amiga.

―Qual é, eu vejo aquele brilho em seu olho. ― Os olhos de sua amiga brilhavam com deleite. ―Então, quem você pensa que deixou a tal jóia erótica?

―Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

―Eu sei quem você desejava que fosse.

―Claro que você sabe. Mas desejo não o torna verdadeiro. ― Alice tinha conhecimento de todas as suas fantasias secretas sobre Edward e a esteve encorajando para que paquerasse um pouco com ele. Flertar somente não era o seu estilo. Ela não era agressiva e não podia imaginar se exibir para ele. Provavelmente por isto que estava sozinha nos feriados.

―Mas podia ser Edward. Eu quero dizer, podia ser qualquer um. ― Nunca deveria dizer a Alice que não podia bater em um cavalo morto.

―Verdade. Como pode ser uma daquelas bruxas da recepção fazendo uma piada.

―Por favor, aquelas duas desmioladas não poderiam ter uma idéia dessas. Isto é coisa de um homem. Um interessado em você. Eu sei o que digo.

―Que diabo quer dizer?

―Use os anéis de mamilo e veja o que acontece.

Alice estava se iludindo. E havia mais uma coisa, Bella não tinha nenhuma idéia de como usar algo assim.

―Como ele saberá que eu estarei usando? Não é como se eu estivesse de topless.

―Tola, seus mamilos têm que ser erguer para colocá-los. É como ele saberá. Então talvez ele se revele.

―Você quer dizer como um farol aceso?

―Agora você está sendo ridícula. Você sabe perfeitamente bem o que eu quis dizer.

―Certo, então eu uso os anéis de mamilo e descubro quem é o dono do presente misterioso. É isso?

Alice meneou as sobrancelhas.

―Então você deixará a natureza tomar seu curso.

Edward viu pela janela da sala de conferência, como a bonita e pequena Bella deixou a sala de reunião com seus olhos castanhos confusos e rugas em suas sobrancelhas. Ela colocou o presente na caixa e o cartão estava em sua mão enquanto Alice, a esfuziante gerente do escritório, continuava com um sorriso de satisfação evidente em seu rosto. Não precisava ser um detetive para compreender que elas tinham discutido sobre a jóia erótica que Bella tinha recebido como presente de um admirador secreto, ele estava mais que interessado no resultado daquela conversa.

Se não fosse pelo espírito natalino de Alice e por ela ter soltado algumas informações sobre Bella e seu recente rompimento, ele teria provavelmente passado outro feriado sem ter a voluptuosa beleza morena, estando ainda confuso sobre sua paixão por ela. Não que ela soubesse que era ele que havia dado a tal jóia. Mas ela iria saber e, se tudo desse certo, ele passaria o Ano Novo com ela em seus braços e em sua vida.

Ele voltou sua atenção novamente para a sala de conferências e para seus dois parceiros, que discutiam sobre outra questão. Edward olhou para o relógio pensando quando esta reunião iria terminar. Embora entendesse a importância de uma comunicação regular, ele às vezes se perguntava se uma reunião era necessária para completar o trabalho. Mas Jasper Hale, um de seus sócios na companhia, não gostava de deixar nada sem ser bem documentado. Ele não era conhecido como "O Homem de Gelo" por acaso.

O que era um pouco divertido quando Edward percebeu quantas mulheres se aproximavam para chamar a atenção de seu amigo. Edward imaginou que era a boa aparência loira do outro homem, bem como a idéia de que poderiam fazer o seu coração gelado derreter. Com pouco mais de 1,80m, cabelo loiro e uma escura imposição em seu olhar, Jasper considerava as mulheres como a seus ternos bem cortados, algo para usar na ocasião certa e se desfazer no final do dia. Nunca era indelicado. Apenas tão pragmático em sua vida pessoal como era nos negócios. E, nos negócios, pelo menos acumulou somas generosas de dinheiro.

Pensando nisso, essa era a única razão por que Edward sofria uma vez por mês com essas reuniões sem reclamar. Bem, sem manifestar suas queixas, pelo menos.

―Só uma última coisa na pauta. ― Jasper anunciou.

―Já não era sem tempo, ―Emmet McCarty, o terceiro sócio murmurou. Seus olhos azuis escuros estavam cheios de desinteresse e aborrecimento. O olhar grave demonstrava algo de errado com o seu loiro e calmo amigo. Se Jasper era considerado o taciturno, Emmet era o playboy do momento no grupo. Isto foi antes, até que ele foi forçado a se sentar em uma dessas reuniões que o sugavam com vigor.

―Não pense que eu não ouvi isso. ― Jasper disse.

―Bom. Eu não gostaria de repetir. ― o homem moreno disse, olhando divertido para Edward.

Embora os dois discutissem, os três eram amigos desde a faculdade. Cada um tinha suas próprias competências, que eram bem elogiadas por outros e fizeram com que sua companhia despertasse para o sucesso. Se, às vezes, isso significava ter que controlar um ao outro e dizer para alguém recuar, tanto melhor que este alguém fosse seu amigo.

―Vamos acabar com isso, assim todos poderão sair daqui. ―Edward disse.

Os dois homens giraram a um só tempo, a raiva recente já esquecida.

―Por que, você tem um encontro quente hoje à noite? ― Emmet provocou.

―Não, eu só estou pronto para terminar este dia.

Até Jasper, sempre calmo e sério, teve que zombar.

―Sim, não esqueça. Edward não namora.

―Eu namoro sim ― Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, ele percebeu quão ridículo tinham soado, quando na verdade ele não namorava há bastante tempo.

Embora ficasse impressionado com o currículo de Bella, quando ela entrou em seu escritório seis meses atrás para a entrevista de trabalho, tinha sido atingido com uma atração imediata por ela.

Sua genialidade e charme o tinham deixado tenso, embora tivesse que admitir, ela não era seu tipo habitual. Ela era menor e um pouco mais pesada que as garotas que ele namorou no passado, mas não se importava. Seu corpo despertou algo mais nele. Ele não tinha estado interessado em outra mulher desde então.

―Verdade? Eu não recordo de você mencionar estar vendo alguém nos últimos seis meses. ― Jasper lembrou a ele.

―Ou até mostrando um interesse em namorar alguém. ― Emmet adicionou.

―Que foi, estamos na terceira série ainda? ― Sua irritação era evidente na pergunta.

―Com certeza não, isto é divertido. ― Emmet não podia manter o sorriso fora de seu rosto.

―O idiota sorridente está certo sobre uma coisa. Você não demonstrou interesse por ninguém em meses. A menos que conte as reuniões estranhas que você tem tido com Alice.

As palavras de Jasper embora ditas de uma maneira tranqüila, tinham grande significado. Edward sempre pensou que existia algo entre seu amigo e a arrojada gerente do escritório, antes dele compreender que havia uma antipatia mútua. Claro, a linha entre amor e ódio era muito fina.

―A única razão que eu tenho me encontrado com Alice é sobre este seu projeto de Amigo Secreto. Vocês dois sabem o quanto ela tem estado empolgada para fazer este trabalho. Sempre na esperança que iremos fazer disto uma tradição anual. ― Ele não mencionou o quanto ele a tem bombardeado com informações sobre Bella.

―Esqueça Alice. ― Emmet disse, acenando com a mão. ―Talvez seja hora de nós começarmos a arranjar alguém para você.

―Absolutamente não. ― Ele pensou em revelar sua atração por Bella para seus companheiros, mas depois que dissesse, sabia que eles o perseguiriam sem clemência.

―Se você não está interessado em mulheres, nós sempre podemos achar um rapaz para você. ― Por mais que tentasse Emmet não podia manter uma conversa séria.

―Chega! Há uma mulher que eu estou… interessado neste momento, certo? Então sem mais conversa sobre arranjos.

―Quem é?― Isto veio de Jasper, que pareceu genuinamente curioso, sem provocação.

―Eu informarei se acontecer alguma coisa. Maldição, você dois são piores fofoqueiros que qualquer senhora velha. Nós podemos, por favor, finalizar esta reunião terrível agora?

Embora parecesse que Emmet queria dizer algo, Jasper deve ter sentido seu desejo pelo fim da discussão e continuou a reunião. Edward percebeu que tinha sido um pouco rude e irracional, mas se desculparia pela manhã, no momento ele estava mais interessado em ver Bella antes dela ir embora. Ele saberia logo se ela decidisse usar os anéis de mamilo, mas ainda se perguntou se ela diria qualquer coisa sobre o presente.

Quando ele caminhou em direção à mesa dela, no entanto, descobriu que ela já desligara o computador para aquela noite. A princípio ele pensou que ela poderia ter ido embora, mas ainda havia coisas em sua mesa, inclusive sua caixa de presentes.

―Você precisa de mim para alguma coisa?

A voz veio de trás dele e as palavras suaves fizeram sua virilha formigar, na implicação de sua pergunta. O que ele adoraria dizer-lhe é como precisava tê-la deitada na mesa, sua saia empurrada para cima, ao redor da cintura, com ele saboreando a sua essência entre as coxas roliças. E então, quando ela estivesse tremendo em seus braços e pronta para explodir, ele iria abraçá-la e afundar seu pênis em seu calor, dando-lhe as boas-vindas enquanto ela enlaçava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. É disso que ele precisava.

Ele fez o seu melhor para se recompor, antes de virar e enfrentá-la.

―Apenas me perguntava como foi seu primeiro dia de Amigo Secreto. ― Embora fraco, gerou uma reação.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e um rubor tingiu seu rosto.

―Oh, bem, foi legal.

―Isto é seu presente? ― Ele movimentou a cabeça em direção a jóia da caixa em sua mesa e estava pasmo, pois o seu rubor anterior não era nada comparado à vermelhidão que agora cobria suas bochechas.

―Não, isto é… outra coisa. Outro presente.

―Oh, um admirador?

―Eu não tenho certeza. ― Ela piscou como se estivesse processando a possibilidade. ―Talvez.

―Bem, eu espero que todos os presentes que você receba seja algo… especial. ― Ele iria fazer tudo que pudesse para assegurar que seriam.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo Dois**

QuandoBella chegou ao trabalhou pela manhã, sentiu como se ela estivesse em exibição. Ela estava morta de cansaço, depois de revirar seus pensamentos sobre como usar os anéis de mamilos. Mas no fim sua curiosidade venceu a apreensão. Ela esperou que usando o presente, descobrisse quem o tinha mandado. O doador estaria procurando por algum sinal que ela o estivesse usando e podia somente esperar que pudesse notar quem estava dando a ela uma atenção extra.

Claro que todo o processo para conseguir usar as malditas coisas nesta manhã a deixou quase se lamentando de sua decisão. Alice estava certa quando tinha dito a Bella que seus mamilos precisariam estar eretos para poder colocar os anéis. E suas tentativas para conseguir que ficassem nesse estado estavam se contorcendo em sua memória até agora. Fez o que normalmente fazia quando se masturbava e leu uma cena de um de seus romances eróticos favoritos. Quando ela começou a ficar excitada, começou a beliscar seus mamilos para os pequenos bicos ficarem duros. Então, antes que começasse a questionar sua decisão, colocou os anéis sobre os montinhos e apertou bem.

Uma vez que os anéis estavam ajustados, ela estava chocada ao notar como era boa a sensação. Embora não fosse um _piercing_ permanente, a pressão do metal em sua carne sensível a fez ficar super consciente do mesmo em seu corpo. Teve que se perguntar se essa era a intenção do presente desde o começo.

Ela não podia ficar sem vestir um sutiã e por um momento analisou se o tecido dificultaria para alguém ver os anéis. Embora a jóia propriamente não fosse vista claramente, seu sutiã não fez nada para esconder o estado ereto de seus mamilos. Mesmo depois de vestir a blusa isto era óbvio. Ela não estava certa que pudesse perder o dia inteiro observando todo mundo. Por outro lado, podia ser sua única chance de achar o misterioso doador do presente.

**Ela se** sentou em sua mesa determinada a não ficar obcecada pela situação. Sua resolução durou menos de cinco minutos.

―Então, eu acho que não tenho que perguntar o que você decidiu.

Bella olhou para cima, sabendo que era Alice que estava ali. Ela podia se sentir enrubescendo de embaraço. A idéia de sua amiga não somente olhando fixamente para seus seios, mas especificamente para os mamilos, era um tanto desconcertante.

―Fale baixo!

Alice revirou os olhos, mas entrou na sala de Bella, sentando-se numa das cadeiras de convidado e apressou-se a fechar a porta antes de falar novamente.

―Como se alguém soubesse sobre o que nós estamos conversando.

―Não tenha tanta certeza. Pense um pouco. Se você notou que eu estou usando, é certo que o escritório inteiro pode notar.

―Sim, mas eu estava procurando por isto. ― Alice disse com uma risada.

―Bem talvez outra pessoa também. ― E mal podia esperar que o localizasse.

―Falando nisso, você já descobriu quem é o seu doador do erótico presente?

―Não, de fato você é a primeira pessoa a parar aqui esta manhã.

―Bem, vamos resolver isto. Quem poderiam ser os candidatos que pagariam para ter sua atenção?

Bella pensou por um breve momento sobre seu estranho encontro com Edward na noite passada, entretanto descartou a idéia. Ele estava somente sendo cortês. Além disso, não só era ele um dos sócios, como era magnífico, isto para começar. Ele não ficaria interessado em alguém como ela. Ela poderia ter alguns atrativos, mas ele era champanhe e caviar e ela era coca diet e queijo branco. Ela precisava se focar em alguém que poderia ficar interessado em um mais… um tipo de garota mais cheinha.

―Não, ninguém que eu possa pensar.

―Verdade? Humm. ― Alice pareceu surpresa. ―Bem vamos reduzir a lista. Não existem muitos homens disponíveis trabalhando aqui.

―Bem, existem Mike e Tyler na contabilidade. ― Na verdade, Bella pensou que eles estavam mais interessados em seu próprio sexo que o oposto, mas ela estava tentando ser democrática.

Alice tamborilou com o dedo em seu queixo, pensado concentrada.

―Eu acho que aqueles dois são gays.

Bella riu.

―Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

―Você acha que eles poderiam ficar interessados em você além de um no outro? Talvez nós possamos consertá-los. Ou talvez eles já sejam um casal, só se mantendo reservados. ― Alice podia sair pela tangente em uma piscadela de olhos.

―Quem sabe? Nós podemos voltar para o tópico, sim?

―Sim, claro. Quem mais poderia ser?

Depois de uma discussão rápida elas tinham uma lista de cinco homens solteiros, possivelmente heterossexuais que poderiam ter dado a ela o presente. O problema era: Bella não se achava atraída por qualquer um deles. Ainda assim, estava interessada em conhecer quem era.

―Não é uma boa lista, é?

―Nós ainda não terminamos.

―Não? Bella pensou que eles eram bem bonitos.

―Os três sócios não estão na lista e todos os três são solteiros.

Bella bufou.

―Isso poderia ser, mas eles não são candidatos para a lista.

―Por que não? Você pensa que eles são gays?

―Não. ― Ela balançou sua cabeça pensativa. ―Por que, você pensa que eles são gays?

Alice revirou seus olhos.

―Claro que não. Eu estou só tentando compreender por que você não pensa que sejam bons candidatos para a lista.

―Qual é, vamos ser realistas. Eles são os chefes e eu sou uma humilde funcionária. Além disso, eu não sou o tipo deles.

―Talvez seja verdade para Jasper. Ele parece gostar do tipo folgada e sem cérebro. ― A boca de Alice estava torcida com escárnio antes de se mostrar agitada e sem esperança. ―Mas Emmet e Edward são decentes. Por que você não seria o tipo deles?

Sua amiga podia ser completamente tapada às vezes. Elas tiveram esta discussão muitas vezes no passado, mas Alice se recusava a acreditar que alguns homens apenas poderiam não estar interessados em fazer algo mais indecente com uma garota do tipo grande. E sempre Bella achava que poderia ser por que ela estava desesperada e sem namorado por tantos anos que sua amiga acabou enviando para longe as possibilidades. Insistindo que o problema era sua timidez e não o seu peso.

―Eu não sei. Mas eu vi Emmet com mais ou menos trinta mulheres diferentes desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui e eu não sou nada como elas.

―Você quer dizer que aquelas mulheres não eram engraçadas, inteligentes, sensuais e cheias de energia?

Bella sabia o que Alice estava tentando implicar, mas ela também era muito realista sobre isto.

―Não, o que eu quis dizer era que eu não sou o tipo atlético, andrógino e rico que ele parece gostar.

―Urgh, eu não vou discutir com você, mas me deixe dizer agora mesmo, você não tem nenhuma idéia do que os homens gostam.

Pensando no comentário depreciativo de Alice sobre Jasper, Bella teve que achar que a amiga também não sabia muito. Porque se ela não estava errada, Jasper estava muito interessado na esfuziante gerente do escritório e que esta estava longe de ser uma folgada sem cérebro.

―Tudo bem, eu não sei de nada. Nós podemos prosseguir, por favor?

―Que tal Edward?

Bella podia se sentir ruborizar ao ouvir o nome dele. Ela tinha tentado evitar a menção de seu nome, mas Alice não iria deixá-lo de fora tão fácil. ―Que tal ele? Ele poderia ser seu homem misterioso.

―Talvez. ― ela murmurou, baixando o olhar. Ela podia sentir seu corpo reagindo com a idéia de Edward ser o homem que teria mandado os anéis. Seus mamilos já sensíveis, agora estavam como se estivessem pulsando. A reação causou um efeito dominó entre suas pernas bem como em seu sexo que se inundava.

_Oh meu Deus, a este ritmo nunca conseguiria chegar ao fim do dia_.

Alice, porém, parecia inconsciente de seu dilema.

―Sem talvez, ele vai para a lista.

Bella não podia evitar, mas esperava que ele pudesse muito bem ser seu doador do presente erótico. Embora nunca demonstrasse qualquer interesse, Edward foi uma das razões que fez com que ela terminasse com o fracassado, pondo fim ao seu namoro.

Ela pensou que não existia nenhuma razão para continuar namorando um homem que ela não tinha a mínima atração, quando estava mesmo era interessada por outra pessoa. Não que ela tivesse tido a coragem de se aproximar dele desde o término. Mas agora que ele estava em "sua lista", talvez ela pudesse acreditar que a atração fosse mútua.

―Certo, ele está na lista. E agora?

Alice sorriu.

―Agora a diversão vai começar.

Edward tinha decido entrar no edifício tarde de propósito para ter certeza que Bella já estaria lá quando ele chegasse. Ele planejou parar na sala dela a caminho de seu escritório a fim de ver se ela usava o presente que ele deu. Ele estava excitado desde que despertou pela manhã só pensando sobre a possibilidade.

A idéia que ela tinha se tocado, somente há algumas horas atrás a fim de preparar os mamilos para os anéis era uma de suas fantasias. Ele teve que controlar seus impulsos quando o pensamento veio no chuveiro esta manhã. Tão perverso quanto isso parecia, ele queria que ela visse os seus desejos, da mesma maneira que ele esperava ver os dela.

Ele dobrou o corredor direto para a sala de Bella quando parou num impasse. Alice e Bella estavam sentadas com suas cadeiras próximas e suas cabeças curvadas sussurrando à distância. Podia somente especular o que discutiam. A gerente do escritório era mais que ciente do interesse dele por sua amiga. Ela indicou não ser contra a vê-los juntos e até se ofereceu para ajudá-lo na causa.

Entretanto, seus olhos eram somente para Bella. Mesmo sem perceber, ela se vestia de acordo com o gosto dele. Tinha o hábito de vestir saias esvoaçantes, que mostravam suas pernas sensuais. E gostava ainda mais de suas blusas, que – em observação inicial – pareciam profissionais, mas o tecido fino moldava sua figura e destacava os seios generosos.

Foi o que deu a ele a idéia para seu presente. Eles estavam conversando um dia, na semana passada, quando se debruçou para tirar algo do rosto dela. Ele assistiu com fascinação como o corpo dela reagiu ao seu toque. Seus mamilos ficaram eretos e um rubor subiu do topo de seus seios até o seu rosto. Ele teve uma visão imediata de seus mamilos nus apertados nos anéis de prata.

A lembrança fez o seu já interessado pênis endurecer-se ainda mais e ele teve novamente que ajustá-lo. Como se sentisse sua atenção, naquele momento Bella olhou para cima e o flagrou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e os lábios perfeitos formaram um Oh! de surpresa ao vê-lo se arrumando. Em vez de mover sua mão imediatamente, ele a deixou sobre o seu pênis por um segundo, garantindo que ela visse cada movimento. Quando ela continuou a olhar fixamente, demorando-se mais que o necessário, ele sorriu. Movendo a mão e colocando-a no bolso, ele andou na direção delas.

―Senhoritas, como vocês estão esta manhã?

Com a pergunta, Bella ergueu o olhar da virilha dele e piscou. Ela lambeu os lábios antes de começar a falar e ele teve que abafar um gemido que brotou dentro dele. Era como se todo o movimento tivesse sido feito para provocá-lo e atormentá-lo.

―Bem, nós estamos.… bem. ― Bella disse com uma voz ligeiramente rouca e ele imaginou como soaria depois de uma noite de amor.

―Senhoritas, tiveram uma noite agradável?

―Sim. ― Alice respondeu.

Bella acenou antes de dizer. ―Foi tudo certo.

Se as coisas fossem como ele queria, ela nunca daria uma resposta tão sem brilho para descrever as suas noites novamente.

―Ótimo.

Até agora ele tinha sido cuidadoso ao evitar olhar para o lugar onde mais queria olhar, então ele não pôde esperar mais. Ele precisava saber. Em sua melhor tentativa de parecer sutil, ele se voltou para Alice e perguntou sobre a festa do escritório na sexta-feira. Enquanto ela tagarelava, ele voltou o seu olhar em direção a Bella.

Os mamilos dela estavam apontando contra o tecido de seda, os pontinhos duros e eretos pedindo atenção. Ele notou com pesar que não podia discernir se ela usava ou não a jóia. Ele doía de desejo de tirar a blusa do corpo dela e descobrir a verdade, mas foi impedido por um pigarro.

―Hum, Edward, você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

Claro que não. Ele tirou o seu olhar de Bella e de seus seios deliciosos e voltou em direção a Alice.

―Claro. Parece que você tem tudo sob controle. A festa vai ser um grande sucesso. ― Incapaz de apresentar qualquer razão para ficar e conversar ele sorriu e se despediu.

A frustração o consumia enquanto ele caminhava para seu escritório. Ele jurou esperar até sexta-feira, mas iria lutar com seus desejos todo esse tempo. Podia somente esperar que Bella estivesse se sentindo tão no limite quanto ele. Com alguma sorte, ela estaria antecipando o que viria quando seu admirador secreto fosse revelado.

Ele tentou trabalhar, mas foi um esforço inútil. O dia inteiro sua mente continuava a buscar Edward. Embora ele não pudesse provar, sabia que ela estava usando aqueles anéis e o pensamento o fez ajustar seu pênis novamente. Tudo o que ele podia pensar era nos diferentes modos de fazê-la sua. Sua imaginação corria solta com as possibilidades.

Bella curvada sobre a mesa e com a sua saia levantada ao redor de sua cintura, implorando para que ele a tomasse por trás. Seu traseiro arredondado e perfeito esperando para ele penetrá-la e se aliviar na sua vagina molhada e acolhedora.

Ou Bella de joelhos com os olhos arregalados de antecipação enquanto ele colocava o pênis na sua boca. O rosto dela arderia de desejo quando ela o tomava profundo em sua garganta.

Mas, uma imagem que ele manteve fixa era a de Bella em sua cama com as pernas separadas e estendidas. Só que desta vez ela tinha um vibrador na mão, o mesmo embrulhado no papel de Natal que estava na gaveta de sua mesa. Ela a penetrava com o brinquedo enquanto pedia para tê-lo no traseiro ao mesmo tempo.

A batida em sua porta o sobressaltou.

―Entre. ― Gritou aborrecido pela interrupção.

Jasper abriu a porta, andando a passos largos na sala e fechando-a atrás dele.

―Que diabo está havendo com você hoje?

―Como?

―Você me ouviu. Eu tenho ouvido reclamações a maior parte do dia sobre você e suas atitudes estressadas. Quando você se transformou no Grinch? Isto deveria ser meu trabalho, lembra?

Edward correu uma mão pelo cabelo e suspirou pesadamente. Ele supôs que tinha agido como um urso. De fato, agora que ele considerou cuidadosamente o dia, percebeu que devia um pedido de desculpa para a maior parte do escritório. Foi a segunda vez em poucos dias, ele pensou, recordando o incidente semelhante com seus sócios na véspera.

―Você está certo. Eu tenho sido um idiota completo. Eu sinto muito.

―Não diga a mim. Converse com Esme e trabalhe seus modos.

―Jesus, até Esme está furiosa comigo? ― Ela era meio agressiva estando em seu próprio direito e normalmente muito boa para conseguir algo. Se ele foi tão longe para deixá-la brava, então deve ter sido realmente ruim.

Jasper sentou-se e se debruçou na cadeira.

―Não louca, mas preocupada. Ela sabe que algo está aborrecendo você.

Isto era o máximo de abertura que seu amigo daria. Eles eram homens e não conversavam sobre seus gostos com mulheres.

―A mulher, aquela que eu mencionei ontem, é Bella.

Victor se ergueu com o choque estampado em seu rosto. ―Bella , tem certeza?

―Por que você parece tão surpreso?

―Ela só não parece ser o seu tipo.

―E qual é o meu tipo?― Edward perguntou. Seu queixo se apertando. Seria melhor Jasper não dizer uma palavra errada ou ele poderia se achar em um mundo de dor.

―Ela é um pouco tímida, só isso.

Edward se ajeitou em sua cadeira, permitindo que seus músculos relaxassem. Ele deveria saber que Jasper não insultaria.

―Eu gosto de Bella do jeito que ela é.

Jasper se sentou novamente.

―Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

Edward suspirou fortemente.

―Nada está acontecendo. Este é o problema.

―Espere um minuto. Eu pensei que você disse ontem que estava namorando. Então o que há de errado?

―Ela não tem a mínima idéia que eu a quero.

Jasper o olhou fixamente.

―Um, desculpe se eu estiver sendo um pouco rude, mas isto não é uma obsessão?

Edward pegou uma caneta e a jogou por sobre a mesa em seu amigo.

―Obrigado pelas novidades de última hora, imbecil.

―Eu não sou a pessoa que está na disputa para o prêmio "O atormentado do ano".

Jasper o lembrou.

―Olhe, ela terminou com o namorado. Eu não quis ser o prêmio de consolação. ― Não que ele não quisesse arrastá-la para seu escritório e ter bons momentos com ela todos os dias. Ele estava tentando ser mais agradável.

―Bem se você esperar muito tempo, você não terá nada, porque ela partirá.

Como se ele precisasse que Jasper dissesse o óbvio. Talvez ter conversado com seu amigo não tinha sido uma boa idéia afinal.

―Você acha que eu não sei disso?

―Não, eu não acho, porque você não está fazendo qualquer sentido. Você está obcecado por ela, mas ela não sabe disso. Que diabos isso significa?

―Eu estou trabalhando com Alice em seu projeto do Amigo Secreto e eu estou dando a Bella alguns presentes pessoais.

Jasper acenou lentamente.

―Então é por isso que você e Alice têm se encontrado freqüentemente.

―Eu disse a você que era sobre a coisa do Amigo Secreto. ― Edward disse carrancudo. ―Você não ouviu?

―Sim, eu ouvi. Eu pensei que havia algo mais.

Mais uma vez Edward notou a sutil pontada de ciúme na voz do homem. Qualquer dia Jasper iria ter que admitir que sentia algo para sua gerente de escritório latina.

―De qualquer maneira, eu estou dando a Bella estes presentes, mas como ela não sabe que sou eu, eu não sei o que ela pensa sobre eles.

Jasper evantou e balançou a cabeça.

―Eu não sei cara. Mas se você realmente quiser saber, por que não liga pra ela e pergunta? Enquanto isso pense sobre o que você pode fazer com o resto dos empregados até aliviar o seu pênis.

Com aquele comentário, ele saiu do escritório.

Edward se recostou de volta em sua cadeira, refletindo sobre a conversa. Jasper não sabia muito sobre sua própria vida amorosa, mas ele deu a Edward um bom conselho. _Dá um telefonema. Não era uma idéia ruim._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo Três**

Assim que Bella saiu do banheiro vestida num suave robe de algodão ela olhou para o presente que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Quando ela o encontrou mais cedo em cima da mesa, decidiu não abri-lo no escritório. Algo dizia que era outro presente malcriado.

Alice tinha ficado desapontada e ameaçou bombardeá-la todas as horas da noite, implorando para descobrir o que se escondia no festivo embrulho.

Entretanto Bella não cedeu às armas da amiga, determinada a abrir o presente em particular. Ela ficou desapontada por não saber quem tinha lhe dado os anéis de mamilo. Só de pensar sobre a jóia sentiu-se latejando novamente. E seus pensamentos instintivamente foram para Edward. Teve a esperança que ele se revelaria ser o doador do presente, mas ao invés disso, ela ainda tinha que adivinhar quem era.

Ela se sentou na cama com as costas acomodadas nos travesseiros e as pernas cruzadas. Não podia mais adiar. Estava na hora de abrir. Pegando a caixa ela, deixou-a no colo antes de tirar o cartão do envelope para ler o que estava escrito.

_Eu espero que você aprecie meu presente hoje à noite e talvez me conte como foi._

Ela franziu a sobrancelha confusa. Se não sabia quem ele era como faria para contar? Não sendo mais capaz de conter sua curiosidade, ela rasgou a caixa e tirou o papel de seda, encontrando um pacote retangular de plástico. Ela o puxou e achou um vibrador rosa claro.

As palavras no cartão voltaram para assombrá-la, _aprecie o meu presente hoje à noite… conte-me sobre tudo_. Ela soltou o pacote de plástico como se estivesse queimando. Isto tinha que ser uma brincadeira.

Após dois segundos, ela pegou o brinquedo para examiná-lo novamente. A embalagem prometia completa satisfação e até notou que as baterias estavam inclusas.

_Oh. Meu Deus_.

Ela realmente estava considerando a idéia de experimentar. Embora já tivesse tido um desses mais comuns, nunca tinha usado um com vibração. Olhou intimidada, mas ao mesmo tempo… agitou a cabeça confusa. Como este homem misterioso tinha tal controle sobre suas fantasias e disposição para fazer estas coisas chocantes?

Quase sem pensar, ela puxou a tesoura da mesa de cabeceira para cortar e abrir o pacote. Lançando as sobras de plástico de volta na caixa, colocou-a no chão e voltou sua atenção para o brinquedo. Era no formato de um pênis, embora tivesse uma característica mais. A característica provocaria e estimularia seu clitóris.

Ela começou a sentir um rubor que se alastrava pelo seu corpo. Realmente podia fazer isto? Quando o telefone começou a tocar, ela agradeceu a interrupção.

Ela pegou o telefone e atendeu.

―Eu estou chocada que você demorou tanto para ligar.

―Eu não sabia que você estava esperando meu telefonema. ― A voz profunda que respondeu não era de quem ela estava esperando.

―Oh, desculpe. Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa. ― Ela olhou para o telefone tentando ver pelo identificador quem era, mas só registrava chamada não identificada. ―Quem é?

A risada baixa provocou-lhe um arrepio.

―Eu deixei para você duas pistas sobre minha identidade.

Era _ele_. Ela lutou para identificar a voz, mas tudo que podia dizer era que parecia familiar.

―Como você conseguiu meu número de telefone?

―Eu sei muitas coisas sobre você.

O homem tinha dado a ela alguns presentes bonitos e malcriados e agora ele estava ligando para sua casa. Ela devia ficar assustada ao invés de excitada.

―Como o que?

―Humm, eu não quero entregar muitos segredos. Pelo menos não ainda.

―Por que você ligou?

―Eu queria saber se você recebeu meu presente. Você saiu muito apressada hoje.

Ele devia estar observando todos os seus movimentos. Então por que ela não podia saber quem ele era?

―Sim, eu… eu decidi abrir em casa.

―E?

―Eu fiquei surpresa, não era o que eu estava esperando… não que eu estivesse esperando qualquer outra coisa... Quer dizer... ― A risada áspera a interrompeu de suas palavras tropeçadas. Droga de homem. Ele a deixava gaguejando como uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

―Você já o experimentou?

―Ahh, não.

―Você quer experimentá-lo?

Ela não iria responder. Ela realmente não queria. Entretanto, abriu a boca e o fez.

―Sim, mas...

―Vamos ficar com a primeira resposta.

―Eu não sei. Isto parece…

―Excitante,... Aventureiro?

Sim e sim.

―Não, errado. Eu não conheço você.

―Você está excitada? Será que a idéia de usar o brinquedo enquanto eu estou ouvindo ao telefone a atrai?

Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava perguntando essas coisas a ela, ou que ela estava tão disposta a respondê-las. Quando ela se transformou em uma devassa?

―Sim.

―Ótimo, porque eu já estou bastante excitado pensando em você.

Oh Deus! Bella passou a língua pelos lábios. Quem era este sujeito e como era possível que estivesse incrivelmente excitada por um completo estranho?

―O que você está fazendo comigo?

―Você gostou de usar os anéis em seus mamilos hoje?

A mudança abrupta de assunto deixou sua mente com dificuldade para acompanhar.

―Como você sabe que eu os usei?

―Oh, eu sei. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e seus mamilos foram pequenos pontos duros o dia todo.

―Você estava me observando?

―Eu sempre observo você. Como eu não poderia? Você é uma coisinha pequena e sensual. Bella soltou uma risada nervosa e acentuada.

―Você tem certeza que está falando com a mulher certa? Não existe nada pequeno em mim.

―Oh, eu sei exatamente com quem estou falando e fantasiando Bella e eu gosto de cada suave curva que há em você. Tanto que estou acariciando o meu pênis e pensando como seria com você embaixo de mim.

Ela não estava mais rindo. ―Está?

―Oh sim, querida. Bella?

―Sim.

―Diga-me uma coisa. ― Sua voz baixou em um tom sedutor. ―O que você está vestindo?

―Um... Um robe.

―Somente isto?

―Sim.

―Mmmm… eu gosto disso.

E ela gostou do som que ele fez quando disse isso.

―Eu quero que você o tire para mim e deite de volta na cama.

―Deitar-me… por quê? ― Perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. Trêmula, ela tirou o robe e recostou-se nos travesseiros. Sua reação não era de frio, mas de antecipação.

―Porque eu quero ouvir você gozar pra mim, enquanto eu acaricio meu pênis e gozo pra você. Você gostaria disso, minha Bella. Gostaria de gozar pra mim?

―Eu nem mesmo sei quem é você.

―Isso só faz com que seja mais divertido. Divirta-se comigo, Bella e eu prometo que você não irá se arrepender.

Suas palavras eram como uma sereia cantando, levando-a para o lado escuro. E ela foi sem remorso, mais que disposta a experimentar algo selvagem e devasso.

―Você está se tocando, minha Bella?

Por alguma razão seu apelido pareceu fazer disso tudo algo mais íntimo. Ela apertou os seios e tocou os tenros mamilos.

―Simmm!

―Humm, fale sobre isso.

―Meus mamilos estão doloridos por causa dos anéis, mas muito sensíveis. Eu apenas os toco e posso sentir.… mais embaixo.

―Em sua doce vagina?

Ela podia sentir seu corpo enrubescido. Como podia estar envergonhada com uma única palavra, quando essencialmente estava tendo sexo por telefone com um estranho? ―Sim, minha vagina está molhada e dolorida.

―Vamos ver o que nós podemos fazer para aliviar essa dor então. ― Pareceu que ele a tocava e ela se perguntou se ele também estava nu, segurando seu pênis e se tocando enquanto conversavam.

―Você tem o brinquedo?

―Sim, eu tenho.

―Ótimo. Ligue e deslize-o por seu corpo. Sinta a sensação.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para ela achar o botão e ligar o vibrador. A propaganda não mentiu; As baterias já estavam instaladas e o brinquedo de látex zumbiu. Ela deslizou o falso pênis por seus seios doloridos e mais embaixo no seu estômago arredondado. Então como um gesto de masoquismo, ela afastou as pernas e colocou o vibrador entre elas, pressionando entre as coxas internas e no baixo ventre.

―Você gosta disto?

―É… bom.

Ele riu asperamente.

―Você ainda não tocou na sua vagina dolorida, não é?

Será que este homem tinha uma câmera secreta em seu quarto? Ele parecia poder ver todos os seus movimentos.

―Não, ainda não.

―Passe o brinquedo entre os lábios de sua vagina. Mantenha-o molhado com os seus sucos.

Fazendo como ele mandava, Bella abriu suas pernas e deslizou o vibrador na sua abertura cremosa. A intensidade das vibrações a chocou e, ofegando, ela afastou o objeto.

―Você gostou?

―Foi demais.

―Oh não, nunca poderá ser demais. Ajuste as vibrações, abaixe um pouco, então o deixe molhado e agradável.

Com um movimento rápido, ela deixou o brinquedo quase mudo e o retornou para suas pernas. Com as vibrações mais baixas, ela podia deslizar o vibrador de um lado para outro, cobrindo-o com seus sucos. Sua respiração ficou agitada enquanto continuava a se tocar.

―Querida, eu posso ouvir o quanto você gosta. Agora aumente as vibrações só um pouco e provoque seu clitóris para mim.

Ela tinha evitado o montinho de nervos sensíveis, mas com determinação, acelerou as vibrações e deslizou o brinquedo mais para cima. Seu corpo se curvou ante o toque.

―Ahhh, oh Deus, é tão… oh…

―Você é tão malditamente receptiva. Eu desejava estar ai agora mesmo, saboreando você.

As palavras dele combinadas com a crescente excitação fizeram com ela quase chegasse ao auge.

―Eu acho que não posso segurar por muito tempo. ― ela ofegou.

―Coloque o brinquedo, minha Bella. Coloque e imagine que sou eu possuindo você.

Edward estava excitado e rígido desde que pegou o telefone e embora doesse de desejo, não se tocou durante todo o tempo em que conversaram. Enquanto falava sua voz era baixa como se tivesse acariciando-a. Ela era a encarnação perfeita de vulcão e inocência, tudo embrulhado em um sensual e pequeno pacote e seu pênis saltou, pedindo atenção. Mesmo assim, ele continuou a resistir, prolongando o inevitável. Mas agora ele sabia que não poderia esperar muito.

―Eu acho que…

―Não ache, só sinta.

Empurrando a cueca para baixo, ele a chutou para longe. Com as imagens de Bella enchendo sua cabeça, ele se tocou com os dedos.

―O que você está fazendo comigo?

Ele imaginou como ela devia estar se parecendo neste momento. De olhos fechados, podia ver Bella em uma cama e suas coxas roliças abertas em um convite. Ele imaginou sua vagina brilhando, com a evidência de seu próprio desejo, preenchida com o vibrador.

―Diga o que você precisa minha Bella. ― A mão dele se apertava sobre o membro duro e imaginou-a implorando por ele. Ela estava nua com as mãos nos seios, apertando os montículos rechonchudos e pedindo para que ele os provasse. Sorte dela que ele estava mais que disposto a provar os pequenos melões.

―Eu… eu não sei.

Os pensamentos dele se moveram por um momento e em sua fantasia ele estava sentando próximo a ela na cama assistindo enquanto ela colocava a mão entre as pernas para tocar os lábios inchados, indo para o clitóris. Sua boca estaria aberta e seu corpo tremeria enquanto ela esfregava o dedo de um lado para outro e ele sussurrava palavras de elogio. Ela beliscaria e apertaria os mamilos, enquanto ele tocava seu endurecendo pênis.

―Toque seus seios, minha Bella. Lembre-se do que eles sentiram quando você usou os anéis de mamilo.

Com o som lânguido do brinquedo que zumbia ao fundo, ele ouviu quando ela ofegou e gemeu, sabendo que ela estava se tocando, sua mão começou a se mover para cima e para baixo com toques lentos e precisos.

―Essas são minhas mãos em seus seios, meus dedos beliscando seus mamilos querida. Pode sentir?

―Sim, sim.

Ele continuou a falar, aprofundando a voz de propósito enquanto se concentrava na fantasia que estava criando para os dois.

―E eu estou esfregando meu pênis em você, minha Bella. Você está tão molhada, tão dolorida. Eu estou também. Eu preciso estar dentro de você.

―Oh Deus.

Ele acariciou sua ereção ritmada com a cadência da respiração dela. Pausando por um momento, ele apertou a cabeça inchada em sua mão e recolheu o escorregadio liquido pré-seminal. Usou seu suco como lubrificação, espalhando-o por todo o comprimento do seu membro dolorido.

―Não pare Bella, mantenha o ritmo. Deixe-me entrar. ― Pelo gemido, ele imediatamente soube quando ela mergulhou o brinquedo em sua vagina.

Edward bombeou rápido, seu membro inchado batendo na tatuagem de sua mão enquanto ele empurrava.

―Isso... Isso querida, eu estou dentro de você. Você pode me sentir?

―Sim… Deus… tão bom. ― Ele mal podia entender as palavras dela à medida que ela ofegava e soube que ela estava usando o vibrador como se fosse seu pênis.

―Não goze ainda. Nós queremos fazer durar.

―Não ― ela soluçou no telefone ― eu preciso…

―Eu sei o que você precisa e eu vou dar isso a você.

Para ela, ele poderia parecer que estava no controle, mas era só uma ilusão. Seu próprio orgasmo não seria negado por muito tempo, mais ele lutava para resistir. Mesmo avesso à sua necessidade de gozar, ele continuou a tentar tecer sua fantasia para Bella.

―É tão bom, você está tão apertada em meu pênis. Com cada toque eu estou indo mais e mais fundo.

O gemido abafado dela fez com que mão dele se apertasse ainda mais em sua ereção. Ele estava mais do que pronto para gozar e agora sabia que ela também.

―Não querida, não espere mais.

―O que?― Sua confusão era mais que evidente.

―Acaricie o seu clitóris e aumente o ritmo. É hora de você gozar. Deixe-me ouvir você. ― Bella fez como ele mandou, gritando quando culminou. Com os gritos e gemidos dela, Edward permitiu que seu corpo assumisse o comando. Sua mão acelerou em sua ereção dolorida enquanto ele bombeava cada vez mais forte. Seus testículos começaram a inchar, apertados contra seu corpo e seu pênis explodiu, seus jatos derramaram o sêmen cremoso sobre a colcha. Respirando fundo, ele tentou tranqüilizar o seu coração. Percebeu que havia soltado o telefone e rapidamente o recuperou.

―Bella, você ainda está comigo?

―Sim. ― A voz dela era apenas um sussurro e ele se perguntou o quanto ela tinha sentido.

―Você esteve linda, tão receptiva. ― Ele percebeu que já falava claramente enquanto ela ainda estava na agonia da paixão, provavelmente não compreenderia muita coisa, mas agora…

―Eu não posso acreditar… eu nunca fiz qualquer coisa como essa antes.

Ele limpou a garganta áspera e baixou a voz.

―Isto é apenas o começo, Bella. Apenas o começo.

―Quem é você? ― Ela perguntou.

―Apenas me chame de São Nick.

―Mas...

―Boa noite, minha Bella.

―Mas...

Edward não esperou ela retribuir o cumprimento. Simplesmente desligou o telefone, antes que fosse tentado a confessar tudo para ela. Haveria tempo para que conversassem mais tarde.

Agora precisava tomar um banho e então preparar seu presente para o dia seguinte. Se ela gostasse desse a metade do que tinha gostado do vibrador, ela seria sua no final de semana.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

―Eu mereço uma medalha. ― A declaração de Alice desconcentrou Bella de suas silenciosas reflexões. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era sobre o que fizera na noite anterior. Ela sabia que devia ter ficado com o rosto vermelho o dia todo. E sabia também que era um sonho tolo, mas ela continuava com a secreta esperança que Edward fosse o seu misterioso admirador. Esteve pensando nisso deste a noite, quando fez todas aquelas coisas escandalosas. Agradeceu a Deus que tenha sido por telefone. Se ele estivesse de fato no quarto com ela, vendo-a nua e se contorcendo na cama... O embaraço poderia realmente matá-la.

Desviando a atenção para longe dos pensamentos luxuriosos, ela perguntou.

―Humm, como você está?

Alice revirou os olhos, antes de se sentar.

―Você não ligou ontem à noite e me contive em ligar pra você. ― Recostou-se com um olhar de expectativa em seu rosto.

―Sim, desculpe-me. Eu estava distraída. ― De fato, depois que seu misterioso interlocutor desligou o telefone, ela logo caiu em um sono feliz, embalado pelo clímax fantástico que havia experimentado. Foi somente à luz do dia que ela começou a questionar sua capacidade de resistir àquela voz sedutora. Uma voz que ela tinha certeza que a reconheceria novamente, embora talvez somente pelo telefone.

―Certo, fale.

―Fale… o que?

―O que ou quem está distraindo você? Porque não é um olhar de simples distração. E o que havia naquela caixa?

Bella soube sem dúvida que Alice não esperaria mais. Olhou ao redor, para ter certeza que ninguém estava escutando e então acenou para se debruçar na mesa.

―Era um vibrador. E eu estava distraída porque _ele_ ligou.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

―Ele, quer dizer o doador do presente?

―Exatamente.

―Então… quem é ele?

―Eu não sei. Eu… sua voz me é familiar, mas não consegui reconhecer.

Alice recostou-se de volta, um olhar de desgosto claramente visível em seu rosto. ―Droga.

―Eu sei. Estou frustrada.

Alice sorriu então.

―Mas não é de todo ruim. Você finalmente tem um brinquedo real.

O rubor que pensou estar controlado se alastrou por seu rosto.

―Um... Sim.

Alice olhou fixamente para ela.

―Oh. Meu. Deus. Você fez sexo por telefone, não é?

Bella se encolheu e olhou ao redor, consciente do escritório lotado, algo com que Alice não parecida se preocupar.

―Podia falar um pouco mais alto e deixar as pessoas do próximo quarteirão ouvi-la?

Alice espantou a apreensão dela com um aceno.

―Por favor, ninguém me ouviu. Mas isso, isso é novidade.

―Não, não é. Isso é minha vida.

Sua amiga suspirou.

―Certo, desculpe. Mas… é algo significante em sua vida, certo? Algo que você vai discutir com sua melhor amiga?

―É apenas embaraçoso. Eu não posso acreditar que fiz algo assim. E com um completo estranho.

―Vamos, está na hora de você se soltar e ter alguma diversão. A pergunta é, foi bom?

―Sim, foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que já experimentei.

―Qualquer coisa? Muito melhor que… ― Alice fez um gesto obsceno com sua mão e dedo, simulando uma relação sexual.

Bella movimentou a cabeça, incapaz de pôr em palavras sua falta de experiência. Tinha tido orgasmos por masturbação antes, mas nunca durante a penetração. Tecnicamente ainda não tinha tido. Mas ontem à noite foi mais íntimo.

―Uau. Certo. Bem, nós precisamos descobrir quem é este cara, porque você precisa conseguir trazê-lo para a vida real. Eu tenho o pressentimento que será explosivo.

―Eu tenho tentado descobrir quem é ele, sem sorte. A única coisa eu posso pensar é tentar pegá-lo se ele me der outro presente.

―Se? Você realmente tem alguma dúvida?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

―Quem sabe? Certo, eu recebi dois até agora, mas não é garantia que haverá mais algum. E não estou tão perto de descobri-lo do que ele de se revelar.

Alice franziu sua sobrancelha.

―Então qual é o seu plano para pegá-lo?

―Nunca deixar minha mesa? ― Ela falou sem entusiasmo.

―Não é o melhor jeito. ― Alice disse, com uma torção de sua boca. ―Ele não trará o presente se você não sair daqui.

―Bem, qual é sua sugestão?

Alice hesitou em dúvida.

―Eu não sei.

―Que grande ajuda você é. ― Bella não podia culpá-la, entretanto, tinha algumas poucas idéias.

―Talvez você devesse continuar o jogo. Aposto que ele planeja surpreender você na sexta-feira durante a festa.

―Mas até lá há tempo para mais um presente.

Alice sorriu maldosamente.

―O que há de errado com isso? Não é como esses presentes típicos de Natal e enfeites ornamentais. Eles têm sido úteis e divertidos.

―Você é uma pervertida.

―Eu não estou usando anéis de mamilo e fazendo sexo por telefone, sua devassa.

―Cale-se.

―Você está aborrecendo a Bella ― A voz profunda a congelou e olhando para cima ela viu o rosto sorridente de Edward. Perguntou-se com uma sensação crescente de medo se ele tinha escutado alguma parte da conversa.

―Eu, aborrecendo a doce, pequena e inocente Bella? ― Alice sorriu maliciosa. ―Nunca.

Edward trocou olhares com as duas mulheres e ergueu a sobrancelha.

―Certo, se é o que você está dizendo.

―É. ― Alice respondeu. ―Agora, eu preciso discutir um pouco com você sobre os planos da festa.

Bella assistiu quando Alice praticamente arrastou Edward de sua sala. Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou ao seu computador. Pensar que Edward poderia ser seu misterioso doador dos presentes era ridículo. Por que ele ficaria interessado nela quando ele podia ter qualquer mulher do escritório?

O desânimo acompanhou Bella o dia inteiro. Por mais que pensasse não conseguia descobrir quem lhe enviara os presentes. Até a sua estúpida tentativa de não sair da mesa o dia todo, tinha resultado em uma bexiga bem cheia. No ritmo que ia logo ficaria dependente, ela poderia nunca descobrir quem era o tal admirador.

Farta de tentar adivinhar, Bella foi para a sala de reuniões para a troca diária de presentes. Tinha certeza que receberia outro presente que ela nunca usaria. Desta vez ganhou chocolate em pó aromatizado. Como tinha desistido do açúcar, este seria adicionado à pilha de presentes que vinha acumulando. Frustrada, tentou escapar antes de todo mundo terminar, mas foi parada por Alice, que pegou seu braço.

―Espere, eu vou com você. Estamos quase terminando aqui.

Bella suspirou, mas afirmou com a cabeça e bateu o pé. Queria se apressar para voltar à sua mesa, para ver se havia outro presente esperando, mas esperou sabendo que teria que pagar o inferno se contrariasse Alice. Cinco minutos mais tarde, sua amiga estava acabando e as duas mulheres chegaram à mesa de Bella para encontrarem outro pacote embrulhado, o papel era prata e púrpura.

―Oh meu Deus, abra, rápido.

Alice parecia mais ansiosa do que ela. Em vez de rasgar o papel ela retirou o cartão do envelope esperando outra nota. E não ficou desapontada.

_Este é um presente para ser usado por nós dois. Eu tenho a metade e você a outra, mas não tem permissão para usá-lo até amanhã. Pense como um presente de decisão. Até então, sonhe comigo. Eu sei que sonharei com você._

Bella releu a nota, com a confusa e enigmática mensagem. Que bom, ganhar um presente e tê-lo pela metade?

―Vamos rápido. Eu quero saber o que é.

―Calma, só um minuto. ― Rasgando o papel, Bella abriu a caixa para achar outro brinquedo sexual. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

―É uma borboleta. ― O conhecimento vasto de Alice sobre brinquedos sexuais e acessórios parecia nunca terminar.

―Explique, por favor.

Alice levantou e segurou na frente dela.

―Esta parte vai contra o seu clitóris e estas correias se amarram ao redor suas coxas. Você pode vestir por baixo de sua roupa.

―Você deve estar brincando. ― Bella puxou o brinquedo de sua amiga para examinar mais de perto. ―Estas coisas não se ajustariam ao redor de minhas coxas nem em um milhão de anos.

―Você pode pôr em sua calcinha para se ajustar direito.

Bella estava em dúvida, mas acenou. ―Eu suponho.

―Onde está o controlador?

―Eu não sei. ― Bella procurou na caixa, mas estava vazia. Então entendeu. Ele tinha o controlador. ―Eu acho que é isso que a nota queria dizer.

―Você vai usar?

Será que faria? Usar a borboleta significaria permitir que seu corpo estivesse sujeito à estimulação sexual e a todos os caprichos dele. O pensamento devia apavorá-la, mas ao invés disso estava excitada.

―Eu vou usar.

Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, Edward estava mais do que pronto para revelar sua identidade para Bella como o doador dos presentes eróticos. Porém, a festa era só no final da tarde. O grande trunfo seria o presente final de Bella. Ela tinha estado mais que disposta a brincar com os dois presentes anteriores e ele tinha certeza que ela usava o brinquedo assim que a viu caminhar no escritório esta manhã. Hoje ela caminhava muito cuidadosamente pelo corredor até chegar a sua mesa.

Ele quis ligar a borboleta para ver como ela reagiria, mas não estava certo do alcance do dispositivo de controle remoto. Além disso, neste ângulo não poderia observar muito.

Ele precisava ficar mais próximo, muito mais próximo.

Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, entretanto, Alice e outro colega de trabalho, Eric , a abordaram. Embora Edward estivesse seguro que Eric não era nenhum concorrente real, não gostou do modo como o rosto de Bella se iluminou quando conversou com o outro homem. Era loucura, mas não queria que qualquer outro homem a fizesse sorrir, somente ele.

Edward parou onde estava e olhou fixamente para a bonita mulher. Ela estava bem vestida para a festa, usava outra saia sensual dessa vez preta aveludada. Sua blusa era de um verde esmeralda e com um decote acima dos seios terminando em um fundo V que mostrava sua voluptuosidade. Ele estava perto o suficiente para vê-la, mas não o suficiente para ouvi-la claramente. A distância era boa. Mas ele não precisava ouvir sua conversa, somente bastava vê-la gozar.

Tão sutilmente quanto possível Edward deslizou a mão pelo bolso da calça e ligou o controle remoto, numa velocidade mais baixa. A mudança no comportamento de Bella foi instantânea.

Seus bonitos olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu, seus lábios mais atraentes.

Oh sim, ela estava usando o brinquedo.

Ela correu os olhos pela sala em uma tentativa de descobrir a fonte, mas com tantas pessoas ao redor, ele sabia que seria impossível para ela identificar o culpado, algo que ela logo descobriu também. Voltando-se para sua amiga, ele podia ver os olhos dela arregalados e como ela silenciosamente comunicava sua angústia. Levou alguns segundos para Alice compreender, mas observou como ela apressou Eric para fora do pequeno espaço de Bella.

_Melhor para mim_. Eric se foi e agora ninguém estava lá para testemunhar ela gozando, com exceção dele. O pensamento que podia controlar o orgasmo dela, especialmente cercado por outras pessoas, fez seu pênis enrijecer. Ela era sua, ainda que ela não soubesse disso ainda.

Ela finalmente foi capaz de se adaptar às reações involuntárias de seu corpo e estava novamente vasculhando a sala com o olhar. Felizmente, no momento ele estava fora de sua linha direta de visão. Deslizando a mão para o controle, ele mudou a opção de velocidade.

O corpo de Bella pulou em resposta para a excitação adicional, suas mãos se curvando ao redor da borda da mesa.

Ele desejou estar mais próximo e ver o suor que ele tinha certeza, estava se acumulando no lábio superior dela, para assistir o cume de seus mamilos com a vibração contínua provocando seu inchado clitóris, para ouvir o seu lamento nos pequenos gemidos que ela faria enquanto lutava para se conter.

O que ele podia ver era bom demais também. Ela moveu as mãos da mesa até agarrar os braços da cadeira. Ele observou como os olhos dela se fechavam e sua respiração ficava ofegante. Ela não estava nem tentando encontrá-lo mais, ao invés disso, concentrava-se em seu próprio corpo e nas reações que ele estava causando. O pênis dele ardia de necessidade, enquanto ela lambia os próprios lábios vermelhos como rubi.

Com aquela visão ele se perguntou como seria ter a boca dela nele, lambendo e chupando seu membro enrijecido. Ele observou como ela se movia na cadeira. Estava tentando combater as sensações que corriam por seu corpo ou recebendo-as de bom grado? Ele teria que perguntar a ela hoje à noite. Talvez enquanto lambia a doce umidade entre suas coxas.

Maldição, ele precisava vê-la gozar, agora mesmo. Colocando o dispositivo no máximo, ele a olhou com atenção extasiada. Bella se curvou, nitidamente segurando os braços apertados na cadeira, lutando contra o clímax que se aproximava. Mas seu corpo não permitia que ela fugisse do inevitável. Sua boca se abriu em um grito mudo quando ela se curvou para frente com a força de seu orgasmo.

Ela era bonita de qualquer jeito, mas quando estava no auge da paixão, ela era fabulosa.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e desligou o controle remoto. Queria ir até ela, puxá-la para os seus braços. Ao invés disso, assistiu de longe, a frustração amargando em sua boca.

Ao inferno com seu plano, iria agora dizer a ela.

O destino, porém, tinha outras idéias. Dois passos depois ele foi detido por seus sócios que precisavam de sua ajuda com um cliente de perfil alto. Ele queria explodir com eles, mas sabia que precisava cuidar dos negócios. Ele olhou para Bella , à medida que o arrastavam para longe.

Embora tivesse a intenção de retornar a Bella assim que possível, foi como se o universo conspirasse contra ele. O trabalho o manteve ocupado até depois do início da festa. Com o escritório inteiro fechado, as bebidas começaram a fluir. Viu com interesse quando Bella aceitou uma taça de vinho e bebeu em dois tragos. Embora não se importava se ela quisesse relaxar, ele não queria que ela ficasse bêbada.

Assim que começou a andar em sua direção, Alice subiu em uma cadeira, bloqueando-o novamente. Ficou encostado contra a parede e esperou pelo anúncio dela.

―Acomodem-se. ― ela gritou, com as mãos nos quadris. ―Eu gostaria de começar agradecendo aos sócios por sua generosidade este ano em nos permitir começar nossa grande confraternização com a troca de presentes, que eu espero que se torne uma tradição anual.

Edward revirou os olhos com sutileza. Eles discutiram isto hoje e concordaram em consentir seus apelos.

―De qualquer maneira, é hora do presente final e a grande revelação. Então, se você achar que sabe quem é seu Amigo Secreto, vá até ele e pergunte. E apreciem a festa.

A multidão aplaudiu e todo mundo começou a querer descobrir quem tinha dado os seus presentes.

Edward viu que Bella olhava pela sala como se estivesse procurando por algo. Ou por alguém, como era o caso. Ela o olhou e naquele momento seus olhares se encontraram. Afastando-se da parede ele andou na direção dela, o tempo inteiro sustentando o seu olhar.

Antes de alcançá-la, porém, foi parado por Eric numa surpreendente reviravolta do destino.

―Olá, Edward eu era o seu Amigo Secreto. ― O outro homem deu-lhe uma caixa. Olhando de volta para Bella, ele notou que ela havia saído do lugar que estava e conversava com Esme. Dando-lhe um presente. Ele se voltou para olhar o seu presente e sorriu, abrindo depressa viu que era uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos.

―Obrigado, vieram em boa hora. ― Ele não planejava dizer isto, mas uma garrafa de vinho poderia fazer a noite mais romântica.

―Fico contente que tenha gostado. Eu reconheço que os outros presentes eram meio bobos.

―Não, não. ― Edward tentava ser cortês e tinha que conversar com Eric por mais alguns minutos antes que pudesse escapar. Fazendo um levantamento rápido pela sala, localizou Bella novamente, desta vez sozinha. Colocou o presente debaixo do braço e se dirigiu a seu prêmio não permitindo que ninguém mais o parasse.

Quando finalmente esteve próximo a ela, viu como a mão dela tremia tocando o colar de prata que usava.

―Oi.

Era divertido ver seu nervosismo.

―Oi para você também.

―Obrigada. Pela festa... Quero dizer.

―Bella .

Ela lambeu os lábios.

―Sim?

―Eu sou seu Amigo Secreto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento e então ela movimentou a cabeça.

―Oh, bem, obrigada pelos chocolates e os enfeites.

Ele deu um passo para frente, prendendo-a entre o seu corpo e o móvel atrás dela.

―Eu lhe dei alguns outros presentes também.

―Oh. ― Ela engoliu em seco, os olhos piscando. ―Oh.

―Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

―Eu… eu preciso sair daqui.

Bella girou ao redor dele e saiu correndo da sala, deixando-o olhando pra ela de boca aberta em surpresa. De todas as reações que esperava esta não era uma delas.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

Depois de sair correndo da sala de reuniões, Bella foi para a sua sala. Esperava que o resto do pessoal não tivesse notado o modo como ela deixou a festa e que estava indo embora mais cedo. Seu computador já estava desligado e tudo o que tinha que fazer era pegar a bolsa e sair. Quando alcançou sua mesa, ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido, mais cedo.

Naquela hora, pensou que ser levada para um orgasmo por um estranho fora a coisa mais excitante de seu dia. Com a revelação de Edward, logo mudou de idéia. Quando ele falou que era o seu Amigo Secreto, ela tentou se convencer que ele havia lhe dado os outros presentes e não os eróticos também. Até que ele tocou no assunto. Ela deveria ter ficado extasiada, ao invés disso, saiu correndo assustada como um coelho. Por quê? Porque desejei tanto que fosse ele e agora eu não sei como lidar com isso?

Movendo a cabeça com desgosto pela sua falta de lógica, agarrou a bolsa e foi em direção à porta.

―Bella, espere.

Ela parou e se voltou para ver Edward vindo em sua direção. Seu rosto era uma mistura de preocupação e frustração. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu lado, ele estendeu a mão e tocou numa mecha do cabelo dela colocando atrás da orelha, causando um arrepio que percorreu por sua espinha.

―Está tudo bem? Você saiu de lá correndo.

Incapaz de falar por um momento, ela acenou. O toque dele acendeu todos os sensores de prazer do seu corpo. Ela queria somente se agarrar nele, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu como se estivesse em um sonho e a qualquer minuto acordaria e tudo se trataria de uma piada cruel.

―Desculpe eu sair assim. Eu precisava de... Um pouco de ar. ― E algum tempo para ter condições de entender o fato que tinha sido enganada por seu chefe.

―Venha aqui. ― Edward agarrou sua mão e a puxou, até que eles estavam no escritório dele. ―Por que você não se senta e eu conseguirei algo para você beber.

Bella afundou no sofá, agradecida por relaxar mesmo por um minuto. Ela precisava se orientar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, assim poderia explicar pra ele. Por que, sem dúvida ele iria querer saber por que ela havia saído da sala correndo. Fechando os olhos, ela sentiu a tensão lentamente escoar de seu corpo. Até que ela ouviu o som de uma cortina estalar. Ela abriu os olhos e olhando a sala, percebeu que ele tinha fechado a porta atrás deles, para que ninguém soubesse que estavam ali. E ele despejava vinho em uma taça como se sua mente já não estivesse distorcida o suficiente.

Ele lhe deu um copo pela metade.

―Tome. Só um gole, para acalmar um pouco seus nervos.

Ela fez como ele sugeriu e para sua surpresa estava certo. O calor do vinho fluiu por seu sangue e já podia sentir que começava a voltar ao normal.

―Obrigada.

Ele se juntou a ela no sofá, tomando um gole de seu próprio vinho antes de perguntar, ―Então você quer me dizer por que fugiu?

Ela decidiu virar a mesa com ele e perguntou:

―Não, mas por que você não me diz o motivo da grande charada?

Em vez de zangado, porém, Edward sorriu. ―Eu não fiz nada de errado, somente provocá-la e atormentá-la durante toda a semana. Será que funcionou?

Ela podia sentir o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto, lembrou-se de todas as coisas que tinha dito e feito.

―Sim, você sabe que sim.

―Ótimo. ― ele colocou o copo na mesa e se aproximou mais, pegando copo dela e colocando na mesa junto ao seu. ―Você está pronta para me explicar o que aconteceu lá?

―Eu não fugi, eu...

―Sim, está certo, você precisava de um pouco de ar.

―Exatamente. ― Por que sentia a necessidade de esconder sua covardia, ela não tinha idéia.

―Então por que saber que eu tinha sido o doador dos presentes, de repente fez você buscar ar?

―Eu… ah… ― Maldito seja o seu cérebro lógico. Ela não podia pensar em nenhum argumento rápido, bom o suficiente.

―Você quer saber o que eu penso?

Bella piscou e acenou com a cabeça.

―Eu penso que você esta assustada.

Ela negou.

―Eu não estou assustada com você.

Edward se inclinou para ela, deixando apenas um pouquinho de espaço que os separavam. Embora sentisse vontade de se afastar, não o fez, tinha acabado de dizer que não estava assustada, então se segurou. O calor do corpo dele era palpável e poder sentir seu perfume almiscarado e masculino a fez ficar com água na boca.

―Fico contente de ouvir. Mas não penso que sou eu que a assusto. Eu penso que é isso. ― Eliminando o espaço entre eles, puxou-a em sua direção. Deslizando uma mão ao redor da nuca dela, ele curvou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios.

Com uma ferocidade que Bella nunca esperou dele, Edward tomou sua boca, abriu seus lábios com sua língua e a beijou com uma paixão tomada pela necessidade. Seu beijo era inesperado, mas completamente bem-vindo. Embora ela tivesse fugido antes, assim que os lábios dele a tocaram ele descobriu que ela era sua.

Bella gemeu suavemente, enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e afundou em seu abraço.

Mentalmente poderia não ter sido preparada para Edward ser seu Amigo Secreto, mas fisicamente estava mais do que pronta para render seu corpo a ele. A qualquer segundo agora poderia acordar e perceber que isto era um sonho, então iria aproveitar o momento sublime enquanto podia.

Antes que pudesse se perder completamente em seu beijo, Edward a afastou. Abrindo os olhos, ela o olhou fixamente, com a respiração ofegante para o homem a sua frente. Pelo olhar faminto de seus olhos castanhos, ela viu que estava tão excitado com um simples beijo como ela.

―Diga-me, minha Bella. ― o apelido trouxe as lembranças da noite ao telefone, fazendo tudo mais real. ―Você apreciou gozar para mim hoje?

Decidiu não mentir.

―Sim.

―Eu aposto que você não apreciou tanto como eu ao assistir você gozar.

―Você… viu? ― Onde ele estava? Bella pensou longamente e não conseguiu se lembrar de vê-lo em qualquer lugar. ―De onde?

―Apenas a alguns metros de distância. Eu vi o modo como seu corpo tremeu quando você gozou. Eu vi o modo como você segurou muito firmemente os braços da cadeira e se inclinou, seus lábios dizendo que você não queria se entregar.

―Você viu tudo aquilo?

―Sim e eu quero ver novamente. ― Edward moveu-se para do sofá e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

―Mas desta vez... ― ele pegou suas pernas e puxou para abri-las o quanto sua saia permitiria. ―Eu quero ver mais de perto. Diga-me, minha Bella, você ainda está usando o seu brinquedo?

Ela pensou em removê-lo depois que gozou, mas não o tinha feito. Agora aquela decisão voltava a assombrá-la. Ou seria o melhor que já tinha feito.

―Sim, eu o estou usando… sim.

―Ótimo. ― A mão dele deixou o joelho dela por um momento e ele puxou o controle remoto do seu bolso. ― A pior parte foi só assistir e não poder tocá-la. Mas agora eu posso.

Ele ligou o botão e o brinquedo aconchegado contra o clitóris zumbiu em Bella. Estava em uma rotação baixa, mas seu corpo curvou diante da sensação.

―Oh meu Deus.

―Isto foi outra coisa que perdi antes. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante em nosso telefonema na outra noite. Você parecia tão fora de controle quando estava gozando.

Quando Bella tentou falar, ele mexeu no interruptor aumentando a velocidade da borboleta. Em vez da réplica inteligente que tinha preparado, seus lábios se entreabriram em um mudo gemido.

―Você está excitada, minha Bella?― Ele não esperou por sua resposta, em vez disso deslizou a mão livre pela sua coxa. Ela sempre usou cinta-liga ao invés de meia-calça. Quando a mão dele encontrou a calcinha de renda, murmurou. ―Muito bom ― antes de se mover mais para cima. Esfregou o tecido de algodão de sua calcinha, a borboleta apertou-se mais forte contra seu clitóris. Ela ofegou e agarrou os braços dele.

―Oh sim, esta calcinha está praticamente encharcada. Eu acho que você gosta disso, minha Bella.

―Eu… Deus, sim eu gosto. ― As vibrações estavam balançando seu corpo agora e ela podia sentir seu orgasmo chegando. Só um pouco mais e ele estaria lá. Mas não era para ser assim.

Ela balançou os quadris, tentando conseguir a firmeza que precisava e neste momento ele desligou o interruptor. ― O que...

―Não ainda, minha Bella. Por mais bonito que seja olhar você gozando, eu quero prová-la.

Será que ele disse o que ela pensou que ele disse? Embora fosse embaraçoso admitir, nunca tinha recebido sexo oral. E não estava muito certa de querer um homem entre suas pernas assim. Fazia-a parecer muito... Vulnerável.

―Eu… ahh… eu nunca…

―Shh. ― Ele apertou as costas dela contra as almofadas. ― Basta deitar e relaxar. Você vai amar.

Isso era fácil para ele dizer.

Uma vez que ele sentiu sua umidade e seu tremor em seu breve toque, soube que tinha que prová-la. Quando ela admitiu que nunca teve experiência com sexo oral, foi como uma obsessão para ele. Ele queria os seus sucos e queria sentir sua vagina se contraindo enquanto a saboreava. Para ser o primeiro a fazê-la gozar deste modo.

―Por favor, você podia diminuir as luzes? ― O apelo de Bella, embora dito lindamente, foi desesperado.

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

―De maneira alguma. Eu quero ver o seu orvalho, suas coxas tremendo, sua vagina inchada e rosada. ― Ele arrastou sua calcinha. ―Agora erga-se para mim, minha Bella.

Recostando-se contra o sofá, ela ergueu os quadris e ele tirou sua calcinha e pegou a borboleta, então a ajeitou de volta sobre as almofadas, empurrando a saia ao redor de sua cintura. Ela ainda estava vestida, mas completamente exposta para ele.

A luz expôs os cachos morenos que cobriam sua vagina que estava delicadamente depilada e nada estragava a beleza que lá se escondia. Com as pernas dela abertas, ele podia ver o orvalho que se acumulava. Mas não era o bastante, ele queria mais.

―Erga sua perna e coloque no braço do sofá.

―O que… por quê?― Ela piscou confusa.

―Porque eu quero ver você.

―Estou muito envergonhada. ― Suas mãos cobriam as bochechas.

Ele estava começando a perceber que ela estava desconfortável com seu peso ou se preocupando com o que ele poderia fazer. Ele a aliviaria daquela reação, mesmo que tivesse que deixá-la nua.

―Não tem que ficar. Só relaxe e deixe-me cuidar de tudo.

―E se eu não puder?

―Você pode e você fará. ― Edward alcançou as mãos dela abaixando-as e a olhou. ―Confie em mim.

―Eu… eu confio. ― Bella lentamente levantou sua perna e fez como ele mandava.

―Hmm, minha Bella, isto é um grande banquete que eu vejo na minha frente e eu vou apreciá-lo.

Ele deslizou um dedo em sua abertura e ela empurrou os quadris em resposta. Suas reações eram instantâneas, de tão honrado, ele quis ver mais.

―Você é sensível aqui, não é?― Ele acariciou a extremidade de seus lábios vaginais até que alcançou o seu clitóris, suavemente passou a ponta dos dedos em seu broto apertado.

―Oh Deus, sim, sim. ― Sua voz, embora urgente, estava em um sussurro. Incapaz de esperar mais, ele curvou a cabeça e a lambeu longa e lentamente. Bella se contorceu e gemeu, continuando a saboreá-la, ele se moveu em direção a seu clitóris, tocando a ponta com sua língua, de cima a baixo, durante um bom tempo, se concentrado em saborear seus sucos. Começou a lamber com determinação, lentamente aumentando a velocidade. Ele deslizou um dedo por seu canal e sua língua continuava a provocar o seu clitóris. Trabalhando com o dedo dentro dela, ele o curvou para tocar o topo de sua vagina. Soube que tinha encontrado um lugar especial, pois os quadris dela se ergueram do sofá e ela gemeu seu nome.

Edward moveu seus lábios do doce néctar dela.

―Está certa, minha Bella. Eu sou aquele que está fazendo isso pra você, fazendo com que você se sinta desse jeito. Lembre-se disso.

Quando ele voltou sua atenção para o clitóris dela, adicionou um segundo dedo e então um terceiro, tocando as paredes lisas de sua vagina ele começou a penetrá-la, impulsionando para dentro e para fora, enquanto mordiscava seu tenro clitóris.

―Edward, não pare, por favor, não pare.

_Como se eu pudesse_.

Não, ele queria vê-la gozar fora de seus braços, antes dele afundar seu pênis profundamente dentro dela.

Correndo os lábios ao redor do seu clitóris, ele sugou fortemente e seus dedos aceleraram o ritmo. Ela pegou a cabeça dele e entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos. Era todo o encorajamento que ele precisava. Ele chupou mais fortemente e voltou àquele lugar especial bem no fundo, esfregando até que ela se contorceu debaixo dele. Enquanto ele se movia mais rápido, ela gemeu alto, movendo-se de um lado para outro.

Ela choramingou quando ele retirou os dedos, mas ele não a deixou por muito tempo. Agarrou o bumbum dela com ambas as mãos e manteve a boca colada em seu clitóris.

―Oh droga, oooooh, eu vou.… eu vou gozar agora.

Ele riu para si mesmo quando ela praguejou e então redobrou seus esforços. Com um gemido agudo, ela empurrou os quadris em direção a ele e apertou o rosto dele entre suas coxas, seu corpo se contraiu e o orgasmo a varreu. Ela tremeu e ele enfiou a língua mais profundamente na vagina dela, bebendo seus sucos e continuou a estremecer enquanto ele continuava lambendo.

Quando as pernas dela finalmente relaxaram, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou fixamente paraBella. Ela estava deitada, a cabeça relaxada contra o sofá, um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Embora ela pudesse estar relaxada agora, ele tinha muito mais planos para ela. Mais tarde, quando eles tivessem mais tempo e não fazendo isso em segredo em seu escritório, enquanto uma festa estava acontecendo só há alguns metros.

Teria tempo para fazer o que queria. Deixá-la nua e explorar cada polegada do seu corpo delicioso. Ele queria provar para ela o quanto a achava bonita. Mas, no momento, precisava estar dentro dela.

Edward ficou de pé e imediatamente começou a desafivelar seu cinto.

―Não. ― Bella disse suavemente. ―Deixe que eu faça isso.

Sua voz rouca fez com que sua ereção doesse ansiando para ficar livre, mas ele nunca negaria este prazer para a adorável moça.

―Claro.

Quando ela se sentou, ele avançou de forma que sua cintura ficasse à altura. Ela apalpou por um momento sua fivela, seu nervosismo evidente. Então quando ela desabotoou suas calças e tentou tocá-lo com suas doces e pequenas mãos, ele se afastou.

―Não, querida, se você me tocar eu não vou conseguir me segurar.

Ela concordou com um aceno e sentou de volta, suas pernas se abriram ligeiramente. Ele desejou ter uma máquina fotográfica para capturar este momento: seu cabelo despenteado, sem batom, os olhos brilhavam ávido de antecipação e as coxas se abrindo para ele. Felizmente, ele estava preparado para este momento. Tirou os sapatos e o preservativo que estava escondido no bolso das calças, colocando o pacote metálico entre os lábios. Agindo depressa, empurrou as calças junto com a cueca para o chão e as chutou para longe, colocou a camisinha e se ajoelhou no sofá entre as pernas dela.

Com o pênis na mão, ele acariciou o sexo dela, tocando sua abertura e batendo a cabeça no clitóris. Ela soluçou e gemeu, balançando os quadris em direção a ele em um grato convite.

―Você está pronta, minha Bella? É o que você quer? ― Ele queria ouvi-la dizer. Para saber se ela queria tanto quanto ele.

―Sim, por favor,Edward. Eu preciso... ― Suas palavras terminaram com um suspiro, quando ele mergulhou dentro dela. Ele puxou de volta e sentiu que as paredes de sua vagina o prendiam, segurando-o firmemente. ―Não, não me deixe. ― ela segurou os braços dele.

―Não se preocupe minha Bella, eu darei a você tudo que precisa. ― Edward prosseguiu fazendo exatamente o que dissera. Apoiando uma mão no braço do sofá, ele se afundou nela alimentando sua profundidade aveludada. ― Coloque suas pernas ao meu redor, querida.

Ela se ajustou, cravando os saltos no bumbum dele. Ele ignorou a dor e afundou o mais que pôde dentro dela. Ela era o paraíso, tudo que ele sempre imaginou e mais. Mais e mais ele se enterrou no calor acolhedor, possuindo-a forte e sem pausa. Ela encontrou seu ritmo e se entregou a ele.

―Edward, Edward, Edward. ― Ela repetia seu nome enquanto ele a penetrava.

―Leve-me. Tome cada centímetro de mim. ― Ele queria marcar este momento com ela dentro de sua alma.

Ela estava finalmente embaixo dele e ele não queria que acabasse.

―Sim, oh Deus, sim.

Ele se debruçou sobre ela e tomou sua boca em beijo devastador. Ela respondeu com fervor, a língua duelando com a dele. Ele se afastou e a olhou fixamente, o desejo em seus olhos.

―Possua-me, Edward. Faça-me sua.

O pedido dela foi a sua ruína. Seus golpes poderosos foram incansáveis à medida que a enchia, levando ambos ao limite. Podia sentir que seu corpo começava a tremer embaixo dele e soube que ela estava perto. Deslizando sua mão entre eles, ele achou o clitóris dela e esfregou forte, empurrando-a para o clímax. O corpo dela ficou tenso quando o orgasmo iniciou e ela se agarrou a ele enquanto se movimentava.

―Mais, minha Bella, dê-me mais. ― Edawrd continuou a penetrá-la, não permitindo a ela descansar por nenhum momento. Ele lutou contra seu próprio clímax e impulsionou repetidas vezes até pensar que seus músculos estourariam pelo esforço. Ela ofegou e cravou as unhas em nos braços dele, seu corpo respondendo ao dele mais uma vez.

―Oh Deus, eu estou gozando. Eu estou gozando novamente. ― A voz dela tinha uma pontada de surpresa.

―Goze comigo. Agora!― O corpo dela ondulou ao redor seu pênis. Sua boca se abriu e Edward curvou a cabeça para capturar os lábios dela e abafar o grito que ele tinha certeza que ela daria. Edward a apertou e pela última vez empurrou e gozou profundamente. Ela era sua agora e não a deixaria partir.

Ele desmoronou em cima dela por um breve momento, os dois ofegando. Então, relutante desvencilhou-se dela. Enquanto Bella ficou deitada no sofá, ele eliminou o preservativo e pegou alguns tecidos para limpar a ambos. Ela levantou tão logo ele tocou sua tenra carne.

―Oh, você não tem que...

―Eu quero fazer. ― Quando acabou de limpá-la ele levantou e lançou os tecidos no lixo.

Depois de um tempo voltou para o sofá, Bella continuava lá e se arrumava.

―Você acha que alguém notou que nós saímos?

―Eu não tenho certeza. ― Edward se curvou e pegou a calcinha dela do chão. ―Mas faça a grande pergunta.

―E qual é?

―Se eu me importo?

―Edward. ― As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram rapidamente em surpresa.

―Eu não estou tentando nos manter ou o que nós temos juntos em segredo, Bella.

―Eu sei. ― Ela sorriu suavemente e pegou sua calcinha da mão dele. ―Eu também não.

―Ótimo. ― ele disse, balançando a cabeça firmemente. Era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

―Venha para casa comigo hoje à noite.

―Hoje à noite? Mas é Véspera de Natal.

―Você tinha planos com sua família?

―Não, nós passamos a ação de graças juntos. Eles estarão visitando minha irmã e a família dela fora da cidade no Natal.

―Você não vai também?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

―Sem dinheiro para o vôo.

―Então… ― ele provocou. ―Você não quer ver o que Papai Noel deixou para você debaixo de minha árvore?

―Papai Noel me deixou outro presente? ― os lábios dela se curvaram, iniciando um sorriso.

―Talvez. Eu acho que depende se você tiver sido boazinha ou malcriada.

―Eu definitivamente penso que isso me poria no topo da lista das malvadas.

―É por isso que você é o meu tipo de garota. ― Puxando-a para seus braços ele balançou seu queixo. ―Então o que me diz?

―Eu digo, vamos.

―Maravilhoso. ― Ele tinha planos para o fim de semana e mal podia esperar para começá-los.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo Seis**

Com um suspiro de contentamento, Bella abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Do quarto com estilo bem masculino à dor tenra e deliciosa entre suas pernas, ela pôde confirmar que a noite passada não tinha sido um sonho. Uau! Feliz Natal para ela.

Com muito cuidado, ela se virou e olhou para o homem que roncava suavemente a seu lado. O que exatamente ela fez de tão certo para justificar que tenha conseguido o que exatamente queria de Papai Noel, este ano? Ela certamente tinha captado o espírito de Natal em grande estilo.

Na noite passada, Edward a tinha seguido de volta até seu apartamento para que pudesse fazer uma mala, insistindo que incluísse também os seus novos presentes. Um rubor começou a subir pelo corpo dela à medida que pensou sobre o que ele pretendia fazer com os brinquedos. Até agora ele tinha provado ser muito criativo em sua vida amorosa. No passado, os poucos parceiros que ela teve não eram lá muito imaginativos. De fato, ambos tinham sido completamente chatos em matéria de fazer amor.

Depois de uma noite de completo prazer, ela queria retribuir o favor. Além disso, ela tinha o desejo de tentar algo que não tinha muita experiência. Sentando-se, ela puxou o lençol do corpo dele, expondo o objeto do seu prazer. Seu pênis, mesmo em repouso, era formidável na luz do dia.

Bella deslizou um dedo por uma veia e por todo o seu comprimento. O calor e o poder que irradiava dele, era tremendo. E crescente. Apenas com um toque e ele já estava reagindo. Ela envolveu sua mão ao redor, notando que já mudava a espessura e o comprimento. Seu dedo polegar esfregou a cabeça. Sentiu-a dura como aço e coberta por um veludo de seda.

A necessidade de saboreá-lo e de tomá-lo em sua boca causou um tremor em sua barriga e a fez ficar excitada e úmida apenas com o pensamento. Ela lambeu os lábios de antecipação, então se inclinou e o tocou com a língua, lambendo a umidade que estava começando a se formar. O gosto era um pouco salgado, mas não desagradável.

Ser capaz de lambê-lo e saboreá-lo era muito bom. De fato, ela apreciou, mas teve o súbito desejo de experimentar mais. Bella não pôde evitar e pensou que prová-lo mais profundamente em sua boca seria muito melhor. Claro que isso era uma coisa que ela nunca quis fazer antes. A primeira vez que tentou, o sujeito empurrou o pênis pela sua garganta, em vez de deixá-la levar as coisas devagar. No lugar de receber um boquete, ele foi pra casa com marcas de dentes e ela nunca mais o viu.

Edward estava dormindo, felizmente, assim ela poderia experimentar um pouco em seu próprio ritmo. Respirando fundo, Bella abriu a boca e envolveu a cabeça do pênis. Levou um momento para relaxar a mandíbula e se acostumar à sensação, mas não achou ruim como temia ou lembrava. Ela chupou, experimentalmente, por alguns segundos, até que ouviu um gemido rouco junto ao seu peito.

Ela olhou para cima e notou que ele estava olhando pra ela, com o desejo estampado em seus olhos.

―Não pare minha Bella, o que quer que esteja fazendo, apenas não pare.

As palavras cheias de prazer foram um catalisador para ela e sorriu por dentro se divertindo com seu poder. Com o nervosismo e a apreensão desaparecendo, ela o colocou mais fundo em sua garganta. A rapidez de sua ação lhe causou pânico por um momento e sentiu que não conseguia respirar. Ela começou a sufocar e se afastou.

―Devagar, querida, devagar. Não se apresse. ― Edward afagou o cabelo dela quando ergueu a cabeça, buscando ar.

―Desculpe, eu...

―Shh, não se preocupe. É tudo muito bom. ― Ele inclinou o queixo até olhá-la fixamente ― Cada lambida, cada sucção e cada roçar de seus dentes. É bom porque é você que está fazendo isso. Entendeu?

Para falar a verdade não, mas seu encorajamento foi tudo que ela precisou para continuar tentando. Baixando a cabeça, ela deslizou a língua em torno do membro, antes de levá-lo em sua boca novamente. Desta vez foi devagar conforme ele sugeriu. Quando ela não apressou as coisas, percebeu que podia respirar pelo nariz, o que fez tudo muito mais fácil.

―Sim querida, é isso. Você está indo muito bem.

As palavras dele a impulsionaram. Embalou as mãos na base do pênis e começou a mover sua cabeça de cima a baixo, tomando-o mais fundo.

―Mais forte querida. ― Edward enroscou as mãos nos cabelos dela, mas continuou a permitir que ela controlasse os movimentos. Como ele sugeriu, ela chupou mais forte, trabalhando os músculos de sua boca para massagearem seu pênis. Edward gemeu com vontade e ela começou a escutar os sons, aprender o que ele gostava e repetir os movimentos. Quando ela achou um movimento em particular, que fez os quadris dele se moverem pra cima se concentrou nele.

―Isso, assim. De novo, mais.

O poder das emoções que corriam através dela, naquele momento a atordoavam. Sua vagina estava praticamente encharcada de tão excitada que estava. Embora não tivesse realmente a intenção de ir tão longe nas suas explorações, de repente sentiu o desejo de deixá-lo gozar em sua boca.

Acelerando os movimentos, ela moveu sua mão e permitiu que o pênis dele fosse muito mais fundo em sua garganta. Seu engasgo não desapareceu completamente, mas ela lutou de imediato com a reação e continuou a respirar pelo nariz. Ela não iria passar mal agora.

―É tão bom, tão maravilhosamente bom! ― Edward estava segurando a cabeça dela agora, as costas se arqueando e os quadris no ritmo de sua boca. Bella o olhou neste momento e o viu olhando pra ela com os olhos semicerrados. ―Não pare querida. Não pare.

Com os gemidos dele, ela redobrou seus esforços, fechando os lábios ao redor dele e chupando forte. Os dedos dele se apertaram na cabeça dela, enquanto o orgasmo crescia dentro dele. Com um grito rouco acompanhando de um gemido, Edward soltou uma torrente de sua semente na boca dela. Bella lutou para tragar tudo, mas apreciou o prazer de saber que o tinha feito perder o controle.

Depois dele finalmente se recostar na cama, sua respiração pesada era o único som que se ouvia no quarto. Edward continuou acariciando os cabelos dela, com Bella deitada a seu lado e sua cabeça recostada no estômago dele como um travesseiro, um sorriso pairava em sua boca. Ela pegou a ponta do lençol e se cobriu. Durante a ânsia do sexo oral, esqueceu que estava nua, mas somente estar deitada ali já era uma estória completamente diferente.

―Você é incrível, sabia disso?

―Obrigada.

―Sem dúvida. Você estava muito entusiasmada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo.

―O que você quer dizer?

Edward a puxou até a embalá-la em seus braços.

―Algumas mulheres fazem, porque acreditam que é o esperado ou para ser uma moeda de troca. Você fez pelo simples prazer e acredite há uma diferença.

―Como você sabe?

―Porque você se divertiu com tudo isso. Você tentou coisas diferentes e prestou atenção ao que eu gostava. ― Ele colocou a mão entre as pernas dela e esfregou sua vagina, roçando seus dedos na umidade. Levando os dedos à boca, ele sugou e os limpou, lambendo os lábios com prazer. ―E você conseguiu. Você gostou tanto quanto eu gostei.

A visão dele lambendo os dedos com sua umidade era demais. O homem podia fazer dela uma manteiga derretida com apenas algumas palavras e gestos. Ela era como massa de modelar em suas mãos. Ele estava certo, no entanto.

―Pela primeira vez eu gostei disso, pela primeira vez.

―Ótimo fico feliz. O ruim é que eu vou ter que esperar um momento para me recuperar.

―Recuperar?

Edward riu.

―É Natal. Bella, você esqueceu? E eu ainda tenho mais um presente para você.

―Oh. ― Seus presentes em série ficavam mais perversos conforme os dias se passavam, então ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que esperar. Tudo que sabia, com certeza, era que apreciaria qualquer coisa que ele tivesse preparado.

Algumas horas depois, Edward sentou-se no sofá com Bella em seus braços. A música de Natal tocava ao fundo e eles apreciavam as luzes que cintilavam na árvore. Quando eles finalmente deixaram a cama naquela manhã, Bella insistiu em vestir algo, mas depois dele insistir que sua casa era muito quente. Como um acordo, ele vestiu as cuecas boxer e permitiu que ela usasse uma camiseta justa.

Ela não percebeu, mas a camiseta pouco fez para esconder seus encantos da visão dele. O algodão fino moldou seus seios e a bainha só chegava às curvas de suas nádegas. Durante todo o dia ele a tinha tocado, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. Os dedos deslizavam por sua mão e acidentalmente (de propósito), roçavam os bicos de seus seios, ou seu pênis se apertava no seu traseiro enquanto trabalhavam na cozinha.

Edward queria deixá-la no limite, provocando-a como tinha feito a semana toda. Parecia que seu plano estava funcionando. Bella parecia vestida com um rubor permanente e toda vez que Edward a tocou, ele notou que sua respiração mudava. A ânsia brilhava em seus olhos e ela pouco fez para disfarçar seu desejo. Ele tinha a sensação que seu presente tinha causado nela um sentimento de antecipação desde que ele o mencionou pela manhã.

―Edward?

―Humm?

―Eu me sinto mal. ― Ela correu um dedo pelo peito dele, distraindo-o por um momento do que ela estava dizendo.

―Por quê?

―Eu não tenho um presente pra você.

Ele riu se insinuando descaradamente.

―É aí que está errada, mas tudo bem.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

―O que você quer dizer, como eu estou errada?

―Você verá.

―Será que tem algo a haver com meu presente?

―Talvez.

―Talvez você devesse apenas me dar logo.

Edward sorriu e levantou do sofá, segurando sua mão.

―Vamos sentar perto da árvore.

A árvore de Natal estava ao lado da lareira e eles podiam se sentar e apreciar as duas coisas, enquanto ele dava a ela o seu presente.

Depois que se sentaram no tapete, Edward tomou as mãos de Bella nas suas chamando sua atenção.

―Antes de lhe dar o seu presente, eu tenho uma pergunta.

―Ok, tudo bem.

―Por que você está constantemente tentando se esconder de mim?

Ela piscou e olhou para ele em silêncio por um momento longo.

―Eu estou... Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.

Soltando as mãos dela, ele enganchou os dedos na camiseta.

―Isto é uma coisa.

Incapaz de manter o olhar dele, Bella baixou os olhos para suas mãos.

―Eu estava com frio.

Edward estendeu a mão e, com um dedo, inclinou o queixo dela, levantando sua cabeça.

―Nós estamos sentando perto do fogo agora. Você realmente não pode dizer que está com frio.

Ela o olhou como se estivesse a ponto de chorar e ele se perguntou por um momento se deveria forçá-la. Mas sentiu que existia verdadeiramente algo entre eles e se queria que durasse, então precisava que ela passasse por isso.

Bella engoliu em seco e suspirou.

―Eu estou envergonhada. Eu não quero que você me veja nua.

―Eu vi você nua.

Ela torceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

―Pra falar a verdade, não. No escritório eu estava praticamente vestida; apenas a minha saia estava levantada. E ontem à noite fizemos amor no escuro.

―E hoje de manhã? Você estava completamente nua.

Um tímido e pequeno sorriso cruzou o rosto dela.

―Você não estava realmente prestando muita atenção para o que eu estava ou não usando, apenas desfrutando minha boca.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

―Talvez você esteja certa. Mas querida, eu quero ver você nua. Eu quero explorar cada deliciosa polegada sua. Por que isso envergonharia você? Porque eu sei que você está longe de ser reprimida.

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas depois suspirou novamente.

―Nós dois sabemos que eu estou acima do peso. Eu apenas me preocupo... — Suas palavras sumiram.

―Se preocupa com o que?

―Que depois que vir tudo, você pode não me querer mais, que você mudará de idéia.

Edward não disse nada por um longo tempo como se processasse tudo que tinha ouvido. Uma emoção continuou a permear seu cérebro: Raiva.

―Eu poderia matar o bastardo.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

―Matar quem?

―Aquele cretino do seu ex. Ele realmente fez uma cena pra você, não foi?

―Ele não estava exatamente errado sobre tudo que me disse. Eu estou acima do peso. - Ela tentou fugir do olhar dele, mas ele não deixou.

―E daí? Eu uso óculos. Nós somos mais que nossas aparências.

―Não é exatamente o mesmo. Você fica muito bem com ou sem seus óculos. Eu pareço bem com roupas, mas sem, nem tanto.

―Pra mim você parece muito bem pelo que você é. Não se esconda de mim. Eu não sou ele.

Ela ofegou.

―Deus não, eu não acho isso. Eu sei que você não é ele.

―Então prove pra mim, deixe-me vê-la através das paredes que você está tentando colocar entre nós.

Edward observou as várias emoções que se passavam pelo rosto dela, esperando que ela fizesse a escolha certa.

Bella pegou a barra da camiseta e lentamente começou a puxá-la para cima, jogando-a em seguida. Então, como se pensasse que poderia perder a coragem, colocou as mãos nos quadris e dançando tirou sua calcinha, lançando-a para o lado também. Ele estava orgulhoso, ela mantinha os braços de lado e não tentava se cobrir.

Alcançando-a, ele deslizou um dedo ao longo da curva de um seio e então passou a unha pelo ventre arredondado. Circulou seu umbigo e observou como ela tremeu em reação. Os mamilos enrijeceram e ela respirou com dificuldade, ela não era insensível ao seu toque.

―Linda. ― Um rubor rosado se insinuava pela pele dela e ele podia ver que começava a relaxar. Ele se voltou e alcançou uma caixa grande embrulhada embaixo da árvore.

―Eu acho que é hora de você abrir o seu presente.

―O que é?

―Você não saberá até que abra.

Bela soltou a fita e os arcos da caixa e rasgou o papel em segundos. Ergueu a tampa e procurou o presente através do papel de seda. Ela franziu a testa quando tudo o que encontrou foram mais fitas na caixa.

―Eu… eu não estou entendendo.

Edward pegou as fitas da mão dela e moveu a caixa para trás dele.

―Lembra que você disse que não tinha um presente pra mim?

Ela concordou com um aceno.

―Você é meu presente,Bella. Eu quero embrulhar você nestas fitas e explorar você com todo o meu coração. Eu fantasiei com você nos últimos seis meses. Com todas as maneiras que eu poderia ter você. Eu quero usar os brinquedos até que você esteja tão excitada e implore para que eu a possua, do modo que eu quiser.

―E como você me quer?

―Amarrada e totalmente entregue a mim.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**N/A:** Espero que vcs estejam gostando da fic. Infelizmente ela está na reta final, pois como é adaptada, tem poucos capítulos.  
Mas como eu adoro adaptar histórias, eu já tenho um monte para adaptar para vcs!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**gby00: **Q bom que vc está gostando da fic, espero reviews suas até a reta final hein? hsuahsuas

**cintia-cullen:** Fico feliz que vc companhe a fic por aqui tbm. Pode divulgar a fic bastante, eu não me importo ;D

**orihime55: **Eu entendo a sua reação em relação ao :O- Eu tbm fikei assim quando eu li ela, mas dps acostumei.  
Obrigada por falar do cap que eu postei errado, eu acabei trocando os documentos na hora de postar (pra quem não sabe, vc faz o upload do documento que tem o cap, geralmente é o word, e dps vc posta ;D).

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**OBS: **As coisas tendem a esquentar daqui pra frente- 66)'


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo Sete**

Em vez de medo, Bella ficou intrigada. Ali estava ela sentada e nua na frente do fogo. Edward podia ver todos os seus pneuzinhos, saliências e protuberâncias e ele não se importava. Ele não estava fugindo. Na verdade, ele queria amarrá-la e fazer, bem, não sabia o que exatamente ele queria lhe fazer. Mas, ela estava disposta a descobrir.

―Tudo bem.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maldosamente.

―Essa é minha garota.

―Então onde nós vamos começar?

―Eu quero que você pegue os seus brinquedos.

Ela não achou que pudesse se ruborizar mais ainda, mas estava errada. Não obstante, fez como ele solicitou. Retornando à sala de estar, ela lhe deu os brinquedos. No lugar de pegar a sua mão, ele a puxou até seu colo.

―Você está pronta para isso?

Ela não estava completamente certa do que aconteceria. Tudo o que sabia era que confiava em Edward. Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

―Não, eu quero ouvir você dizer.

―Sim, eu estou pronta para o que você quiser.

―Minha garota. Agora se deite pra mim.

Bella se esticou no chão e colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Completamente nua, ela estava permitindo que ele a amarrasse. Sentiu-se vulnerável, cheia de apreensão e ainda excitada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sem pensar muito, ela estava indo de acordo com os seus sentimentos e neste momento queria que Edward fizesse o que quisesse com ela. Então pondo de lado seus medos, abriu-se para o prazer.

Edward amarrou as tiras ao redor dos pulsos dela, assegurando que estavam bem firmes.

―Não se mova. ― ele ordenou com voz rouca. ―Você está tão incrivelmente bonita estendida assim.

―O que… o que você vai fazer?

Ele deu uma risada má.

―Como eu prometi, usarei seus brinquedos para provocar você até que esteja me implorando para possuí-la.

―Ok, Tudo bem.

Ele deslizou os dedos pelos mamilos dela. Seus botões reagiram imediatamente, se apertando e endurecendo como pontos de diamante. Ele pegou os anéis.

―Eu tenho fantasiado sobre isso a semana toda. Eu estava me perguntando o que você sentiu ao usá-los. Agora eu vou descobrir. ― Ele se debruçou e passou a língua acima dos mamilos.

Bella gemeu alto quando o calor úmido da boca dele se fechou sobre ela, engolindo os duros bicos.

―Oh meu Deus.

Erguendo a cabeça, ele sorriu para ela.

―Você gosta assim?

―Sim, sim.

―Por que, diga pra mim?― Embora fosse uma pergunta, a voz dele era de comando e ela não estava disposta a ignorar.

―Quando você chupa meus mamilos eu posso sentir um arrepio até a minha vagina. É uma sensação tão boa.

―Então quando você estava usando os anéis nos mamilos, durante o dia todo, você sentiu no fundo da sua vagina?

O olhar dele encontrou o seu e ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

―O dia todo.

―Bom saber. ― Ele tomou os anéis de prata e os colocou nos mamilos dela. Com o dedo indicador e o polegar, os ajustou até que estivessem bem apertados. Ela ofegou enquanto o metal mordia a sua pele macia e ela ficou úmida imediatamente. Suas pernas se moviam irrequietas e Edward se inclinou para segurá-las.

A mão dele tocou entre as coxas dela, achando a evidência lisa de seu desejo com seus dedos sondando a abertura. Bella empurrou os quadris em reação e ele colocou um dedo dentro dela, logo um segundo juntou-se ao primeiro.

―Edward!

―Sim, eu posso ver o quanto você gosta de ser tocada nos mamilos. Na verdade... ― ele pegou o vibrador e o ligou em velocidade mais baixa ―... Vamos ver o quão facilmente você o recebe. Dobre as pernas e abra-as pra mim.

Quando Bella moveu suas pernas, tremeu com o pensamento dele usando o vibrador nela. Embora ela tivesse usado o brinquedo durante o telefonema, era diferente sabendo que seria ele que o poria nela.

Entretanto, Edward a surpreendeu e em vez de inseri-lo imediatamente, ele o deslizou vibrando em seus mamilos já enrijecidos. Bella gritou em reação ao inesperado movimento. Antes dela se recuperar, ele a surpreendeu novamente e empurrou o brinquedo dentro dela. Torcendo o pulso ele o girou de um lado para outro. Ele moveu devagar, provocando-a como tinha prometido e pressionou um pouco mais forte o vibrador antes de puxá-lo para depois colocar e pressionar novamente. Ela mordeu o lábio na tentativa de permanecer quieta.

―Você sabe que não tem que se conter. Eu amo ouvir você.

Molly deu uma risada trêmula.

―Bom saber.

Porém, os esforços dela foram inúteis quando ele finalmente encaixou o brinquedo completamente e o apêndice extra aconchegado firmemente contra seu clitóris.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios dela, produzindo uma risada em Edward.

―Esse é o som que eu estava esperando.

Ela se moveu inquieta quando Edward continuou a aumentar a velocidade. As vibrações constantes logo a tinha à beira do orgasmo. Justo quando ela pensou que teria atingindo seu cume, ele torceu a base e desligou o aparelho, findando com seu prazer.

―Po... Por que você parou?

―Eu não quero que você goze muito cedo.

Ela choramingou.

―Você é mau.

―Você não vai dizer isso mais tarde. ― Ele prometeu, antes de torcer a base do vibrador e começar com as vibrações novamente.

Bella plantou os pés no chão e arqueou os quadris, procurando pelo alivio, algo que ela precisava. Mas Edward continuou o ataque em seus sentidos, conduzindo-a para a margem para puxar de volta quando estava pronta para gozar. Pareceu que se passaram horas, mas ela tinha certeza que não tinha passado muito tempo. Ainda assim, sua frustração era tal que ela estava pronta para mover suas mãos de cima de sua cabeça e trazê-lo para si.

―Você está pronta para implorar?

É isso que ele estava esperando?

―Sim. Por favor, Edward, eu preciso de você.

―Do jeito que eu quero?

―Sim, tudo que você quiser. ― Seu desespero estava acima da sua prudência, mas não se importava. Ela o queria e estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Além disso, o que ele podia pedir que ela não estivesse disposta a dar?

Edward desligou o vibrador, embora o deixasse dentro dela. A estimulação contínua a deixou tão molhada que ela podia sentir a umidade em suas coxas e nádegas. Ele deve ter notado também porque podia senti-lo deslizando um dedo.

Quando os dedos separaram seu traseiro, ela arqueou em reação.

―Hã... O que você está fazendo?

―Você disse qualquer coisa, da maneira que eu quero, lembra-se?

―Mas... ― ela girou a cabeça para olhar fixamente para ele. ― Você realmente quer isso?

Edward riu.

―Então você é uma virgem no anal?

―Sim. ― Ela queria sua resposta enfática e firme. Ao invés disso, soou nervosa e trêmula.

Ele tocou na umidade de sua vagina e lentamente circulou o botãozinho rosado, provocando a abertura.

―Relaxe. Nós estamos indo lentamente agora.

Bella tentou controlar a respiração, mas estava difícil. Este era um território desconhecido para ela. O dedo de Edward a estava deixando um pouco estranha. Ela nunca tinha percebido que havia tantas terminações nervosas e sensíveis no local.

―Humm, você está começando a sentir, não é?

―Sentir o que?

―Como isso pode ser bom.

Ela não quis admitir, mas ele estava certo. De repente a idéia do sexo anal não pareceu tão ruim afinal.

―Agora vamos misturar as sensações. ― Edward torceu a base do vibrador, provocando seu clitóris mais uma vez. O corpo dela ainda estava se ajustando à estimulação vibratória quando Josh enfiou um dedo, avançando a barreira em seu ânus.

Todas as sensações foram demais para o seu já sensibilizado corpo. Embora ele insistisse que não a queria gozando muito cedo, nenhum deles estava no controle de seu orgasmo. Ela fincou os pés no chão e arqueou as costas, gemendo profundamente quando o clímax a venceu.

Josh observou com uma atenção extasiada como Bella voltava do seu êxtase. Ela tinha sido gloriosa quando finalmente se soltou e permitiu que seu corpo assumisse o comando. Impossível de se conter, ele tocou suas curvas exuberantes e sentiu os músculos tremerem debaixo de seu toque. Mas o seu tempo de atormentador chegou ao fim. Porque não somente ela tinha tido o seu prazer adiado. Ele também estava sentindo a agonia da espera.

Quando ela finalmente começou a se restabelecer, ele retirou o dedo e removeu o vibrador, desligando-o e colocando-o de lado. Então, com uma suavidade que ele não sabia que tinha, desamarrou as fitas dos pulsos dela. Deslizando os braços para baixo, os massageou lentamente. Perguntou-se se não a estava forçando a ponto do esgotamento com toda essa provocação.

―Lindo, Bella, muito lindo.

Ela girou os olhos cheios de paixão na direção dele.

―Venha Edward, faça amor comigo.

_Acho que não a forcei demais_.

―Como minha senhora mandar.

Edward achou o preservativo que escondeu perto da mesa e o colocou depressa.

Então se ajoelhou entre as pernas abertas dela e pegou o seu queixo. Baixando a cabeça, Edward reivindicou seus lábios em um beijo lento, completo, dominando em sua sensualidade.

Os olhos dela se fecharam e ela moveu os braços para alcançar-lhe os ombros enquanto ele mudava de posição. Movendo a mão entre eles, ele agarrou o pênis e o esfregou contra o seu sexo molhado.

Bella estremeceu com o leve toque.

―Você está pronta, querida?

―Sim. Deus, sim.

Edward não precisou de nenhum encorajamento adicional. Ele direcionou seu pênis para a úmida vagina com uma punhalada sólida. Agarrando o quadril dela, puxou de volta, retirando um pouco antes de ir bem mais profundo. Edward golpeou com urgência. Os dedos apertavam a carne macia e ele bombeou mais forte em seu corpo solícito.

Gemendo, Bella abraçou a cintura dele com suas pernas e o manteve firmemente dentro dela.

―Ohhh…

Edward moveu os quadris contra os dela, possuindo-a tão profundamente quanto possível. Ele retirou e mergulhou nela novamente, acelerando a cada movimento.

―Eu sou seu Bella, pegue cada centímetro meu. ― Seu pênis pulsava. Ele queria gozar, mas queria que durasse também. Cerrando os dentes, lutou contra a urgência do momento.

Não queria que tivesse fim. Perder-se em Bella era a melhor coisa que ele havia experimentado. Ele queria saborear cada único golpe em seu corpo e acompanhar cada gemido dos lábios dela. O fechar suave de sua vagina ao redor de seu pênis foi um prazer requintado e um que ele não queria terminar tão cedo.

―Sim, Edward, sim, mais. ― As unhas de Bella cravaram em seus ombros, enquanto ela se movia contra ele, arqueando para frente. Os saltos de seus sapatos cravados nas costas dele enquanto ela lutava por seu clímax. ―Mais, por favor. Seu gemido foi como acender um fósforo, incitando-o.

Ele estendeu a mão entre eles, procurando pelo clitóris dela. Achando o broto sensível, seus dedos esfregaram de um lado para outro, recebendo gritos de agradecimento.

―Sim, sim, sim, ― Bella entoou. Sua vagina se apertou forte ao redor do pênis à medida que sua liberação a percorria. O pulsar de suas paredes sedosas era tentação demais e ele não podia mais negar o seu prazer. Ele mergulhou fundo pela última vez e, com um grito rouco de sua garganta, juntou-se a ela.

Exausto, ele quis desmoronar, mas sabia que Bella estava da mesma maneira que ele.

Tão gentil quanto podia, Edward retirou-se dela e se moveu, afastando-se dela. Ele pegou o preservativo pela base, mantendo-o em seu pênis o tempo todo.

―Volto já. ― ele disse suavemente para Bella, que o olhou como se estivesse longe, quase adormecendo. Quando chegou ao banheiro, ele se limpou depressa, então levou um pano para limpar Bella.

Enquanto permaneceu acima dela, Edward não podia parar de pensar no prazer que tinha experimentado, sabendo que finalmente a tinha feito sua. Parecia certo, como se algo finalmente tivesse se encaixado. Ela não sabia ainda, mas ele não a deixaria ir. Tinha certeza que ela saberia disso antes da noite terminar.

Ajoelhando, ele passou o pano entre as pernas dela. Ela mexeu e abriu os olhos, olhando fixamente para ele.

―Ei!

―Como você está? ― Ele depressa terminou sua tarefa e embrulhou o pano em uma toalha que tinha trazido junto antes de deitar próximo a ela.

―Cansada, feliz, faminta.

―Isso é uma lista.

Bella levantou um pouco para enfrentá-lo e colocou a mão em seu tórax. Tomando a mão dela na sua, Edward colocou um dedo em sua boca chupando-o, causando em Bella uma risadinha.

―Você é insaciável.

―Só para você.

―Isso ainda parece tão… incrível.

―Por quê? Você gosta de mim, então por que é estranho que eu goste de você?

Bella se sentou, olhando para ele com uma careta no rosto.

―Como você sabe que eu gosto de você?

Oh garoto! ―Hum, bem, você dormiu comigo.

―Não, há mais alguma coisa acontecendo aqui. Você nunca deu a entender que gostava de mim e então estes presentes de Natal. Vamos, diga, qual é a história?

Edward puxou-a de volta em seus braços e começou a acariciar suas costas. Ela ficou lá, rígida por um momento, mas então começou a relaxar em seu abraço.

―Fiquei impressionado com você no momento em que nos encontramos então eu descobri que você estava namorando alguém.

―Oh, ele.

Edward sorriu contra sua bochecha. Obviamente não havia nenhum amor perdido ali.

―Sim, bem, quando eu descobri que você terminou, eu pensei que daria a você algum tempo para se recuperar antes que eu começasse a te procurar. Quando Alice me abordou sobre esta coisa de Amigo Secreto...

―Alice. Eu sabia! Ela espalhou, não foi? Ela falou que eu era fascinada por você.

―Não, não exatamente, mas isso é bom de ouvir. Ela notou que eu estava interessado quando me pegou olhando fixamente pra você um dia. Então foi quando ela me disse que eu poderia tirar o seu nome. E eu decidi aproveitar a oportunidade.

―Eu estou feliz que você o fez.

Ele se sentou e a olhou com interrogação. ―O que foi isso?

―Você me ouviu, eu estou feliz. ― Bella se sentou também. ―Eu nunca teria… eu não teria me aproximado de você, então ainda que ela tivesse feito algo errado, eu sempre serei grata a ela.

―Eu também, querida, eu também. Eu tenho esperado muito tempo por este momento.

Edward se levantou e a pegou nos braços, literalmente.

―Oh meu Deus, me ponha no chão.

―Não você é minha agora.

Ele andou a passos largos pelo corredor em direção ao quarto. Bella enrolou seus braços e pernas nele e o agarrou como a sua preciosa vida.

―Isso que significa que você é meu?

―Claro que sim.

Quando alcançou o quarto Edward foi direto para a cama. Tinha sido muito divertido fazer amor com Bella debaixo da árvore, mas estava mais que pronto para retornar a algum conforto. Ele se sentou na cama e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

―Será que o seu Natal está como você esperava?

Bella agitou sua cabeça com um sorriso.

―Não, mas Papai Noel certamente me deu tudo o que eu esperava para este ano.


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**Véspera de ano novo**_

O escritório estava mais uma vez em total clima de festa. Porém, uma semana fez uma grande diferença, na última vez que Bella esteve festejando com seus colegas, ela estava preocupada e apreensiva em descobrir seu Amigo Secreto. Hoje ela se deliciava com o conhecimento de que era mulher de Edward.

O primeiro dia em que eles retornaram de seu encontro de fim de semana, ele tinha sido fiel à sua palavra e fez a relação deles ficar muito clara para o pessoal do escritório inteiro com suas múltiplas exibições de afeto em público. Alguns estavam chocados, mas Bella ficara mais surpresa pelo número de colegas de trabalho que comentaram que bonito par eles faziam.

―Ei, Bella, você quer uma taça de champanhe? ― Alice acenou a garrafa para ela e Bella concordou, agarrando duas taças. Depois que ela descobriu o envolvimento de sua amiga para fazer com que ela e Edward se acertassem, ela tinha tentado pensar sobre uma maneira de retribuir o favor. Bella tinha certeza que existia uma faísca entre Alice e Jasper e estava determinada a abanar as chamas.

―Então como você fez para convencer os sócios e lançar outra festa em seguida à do Natal?

Edward disse a ela que não tinha certeza como isso tudo aconteceu, mas depois de uma sessão de porta fechada com Jasper, Alice tinha conseguido o que queria.

Os olhos de Alice faiscaram com a pergunta.

―Eu tive que vender minha alma ao diabo, para que todo mundo apreciasse o meu sacrifício, isso é tudo.

―Oh vamos. Não pode ter sido tão ruim.

Tomando as taças dela, Alice começou a enchê-las.

―Você pode pensar isso, mas está errada. É muito pior.

Bella riu.

―Por favor, você sabe que quer ficar com Jasper. Você somente se recusa a admitir isso. Talvez eu devesse empurrá-lo na direção certa, que tal? Como você fez com Edward.

―Shhh. ― Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e sua cabeça girou ao redor para averiguar se alguém tinha escutado. ― Isso é algum tipo de vingança? Porque se for o caso, não é engraçado. O lance entre Edward e você funcionou bem, lembre-se disso.

―E eu aprecio isso. ― Bella estava eternamente agradecida, na verdade. Só tinha passado uma semana, mas seu tempo com Edward tinha sido o melhor de sua vida. ― É tão errado eu somente querer que você seja feliz?

Alice fez uma careta.

―Eu não estou na mesma situação que você.

―E qual é exatamente a sua situação?

―Isso é uma história que exige bastante conforto, comida, álcool, muito mais tempo e muito menos pessoas ao redor.

―Não vou deixar você cair fora facilmente. Precisamos planejar uma noite das garotas.

―Negócio fechado. Agora por que não aproveitamos esta? ― Alice pegou as duas taças, agora cheias com o borbulhante. ―E vá achar seu homem.

Bella riu.

―Farei isso. ― Ela deixou a sala de reuniões e foi em direção ao escritório de Edward, sabendo que ele ainda estaria lá, trabalhando diligentemente enquanto todo mundo estava festejando. Passando por sua sala fez uma parada. Um presente, em um saco estava em sua mesa. O Natal já tinha passado então quem podia estar lhe deixando um presente? Claro que imediatamente um nome lhe veio à mente.

Enganchando seu dedo mínimo nas fitas, ela ergueu o saco e continuou indo para escritório do Josh.

A porta estava entreaberta então ela se aproximou.

" _Toc...Toc..."_

―Ei, minha Bella, venha aqui.

Ela empurrou a porta e entrou no escritório, antes de fechá-la com o pé. A necessidade de um pouco de privacidade em mente. ―Eu trouxe algo para beber.

Edward tomou a taça dela e eles brindaram juntos antes de tomarem um gole.

―Feliz ano novo.

―E um Feliz ano novo para você também. ― Bella se inclinou sobre a mesa para roçar seus lábios nos dele. Tinha se tornado um pouco mais corajosa nos últimos dias. Mesmo assim, ele não pareceu satisfeito com a carícia leve. Ele tomou sua taça, bem como a dele e as colocou de lado na mesa. Então, enroscou sua mão atrás do pescoço dela e aprofundou o beijo, capturando a língua dela em sua boca.

Bella gemeu em sua boca e soltou o saco do presente, apoiando suas mãos na mesa.

O toque dele continuava fazê-la derreter e se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor. Ela estava pronta para rastejar sobre a mesa e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse. Não que eles não tivessem "brincado" no escritório antes. De fato, a possibilidade de serem pegos era uma excitação que ela amava. Entretanto, para sua frustração, Josh interrompeu o beijo e se afastou.

―Eu vejo que você achou algo em sua mesa.

A decepção desapareceu e ela sorriu.

―Eu achei. Eu me pergunto quem teria me deixado tal presente.

―Talvez se você olhar dentro possa descobrir.

―Talvez eu devesse ir para este lado da mesa para vermos juntos.

Edward se sentou de volta e bateu de leve em sua perna.

―Parece um plano excelente pra mim.

Pegando o saco, Bella foi logo contornar a mesa e sentar-se em seu colo. Ele lhe dera mais confiança e prazer sobre o seu corpo e ela devagar, mas segura, começou a perder suas inibições sobre o seu peso.

Com um sorriso ávido, Bella lentamente abriu o saco. Ela não estava com muita pressa, porque sabia que qualquer que fosse o presente seria algo que os dois apreciariam. O mais importante era que estavam começando o Ano Novo juntos. Algo mais seria apenas lucro.

FIM


	10. Nova Adaptação

Olá gente, eu vim aqui para informar vocês que eu estou estreando a minha nova adaptação.  
Desta vez vão ter mais de 30 capítulos e muito mais cenas hots. 

Link: .net/s/6204732/1/Fic_Adaptada_Necessidades_Sombrias_Ao_Anoitecer

Espero vcs lá.

BGS ;*


	11. Download

**Download**

Olá gente, tudo bom com vocês? Então, antes de tudo, não é uma atualização da fanfic em si. Eu decidi pôr esta e as outras fanfics adaptadas por mim para download no 4Shared.

Se alguém quiser baixar, fique a vontade.

Basta ir no meu perfil que o link estará disponível para todos!

Beijokas :*


End file.
